MTAF im Wandel der Dimensionen
by Mrs. Tuk and friends
Summary: Der Eine Ring wurde vernichtet, nicht wahr? FALSCH! Dann müssen MTAF das wohl übernehmen. Dazu kommt allerdings noch ein Matrix Problem und die Sache mit den Dimensionen...
1. Nicht nur kein Geld macht Probleme

Disclaimer: Ute, Hanna, Willi und manch anderer suspekter Charakter ist Eigentum und/oder Inkarnation von MTAF. Der Rest ... ist von irgendwo anders herbeigezogen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Graz, Österreich)))

- nahe dem Zentrum der Millionenmetropole, in Utes Wohnung -

Ute: (Essen koch) Düm di di ... di di düm di dum...

Carl: (in die Küche gestapft komm) (trief)

Ute: Was ist denn mit dir los?? Du bist ja ganz nass!! Ist der Hase etwa schon wieder verkühlt?

Carl: Nein ... die Dusche tropft. Wobei tropft noch untertrieben ist.

Ute: Hmmm... ich glaube, wir brauchen einen Klempner. Wenn das so weitergeht mit unseren Ausgaben, dann können wir uns das Essen bald selber fangen...

Carl: Was kochst du da überhaupt wieder?

Ute: Och, nur eine pikante Wildschweinbrühe mit zarten Stückchen Kamelfleisch und Tomatendressing, wieso?

Carl: (auf die Toilette renn)

Ute: ... und wieder mal ein Mittagessen allein für mich.

- inzwischen, in Hannas Wohnung -

Willi: (versuch auf der Couch zu schlafen)

Hanna: NEIN!

Pippin: DOCH!

Hanna: NEIN!

Pippin: DOCH!

Hanna: NEIN!

Pippin: ICH WILL JETZT ABER DSDS GUCKEN!!! (Hanna Fernbedienung entreis)

Hanna: (Bedienung zurückreiß) NEINEINEIN! WIR SCHAUEN CROCODILE HUNTER UND DAMIT BASTA!!

Pippin: NEIN! DSDS!

Hanna: NEIN! CROCODILE HUNTER!

Pippin: NEIN! D-

Willi: RUUUUUUUHEEEEE!!! (Schaufel gegen den Fernseher werf) Hmpf. (weiterschlaf)

Hanna und Pippin: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!!!!

- bald darauf, in einem Café -

Carl: Gibt's hier auch Toast? Pizza? Irgendwas zu essen???

Willi: Aber es war doch gerade Mittag.

Carl: Na und?? Was die da kocht ist unrein und noch dazu ungenießbar!!

Ute: Was hast du gegen Spaghetti Bolognese?

Carl: Was?? Aber du sagtest doch-

Ute: Da musst du etwas falsch verstanden haben. (grins)

Carl: (knurr) (Toast bestell)

Ute: Also ich sag euch, Carl und ich nähern uns mit schnellen Schritten der totalen Pleite.

Hanna: Na ja, ich würde dir ja was borgen, aber wir sind selber total blank und Willi kann man auf dem Gebiet ja vergessen.

Willi: (Waffelschnitten mampf) Hmmm??

Ute: Vielleicht sollte ich meinen alten Job wieder aufnehmen.

Hanna: Ooooooh nein, das wirst du nicht!!!

Pippin: Wenn ich wieder zurück nach Gondor gehen würde, könnte mir Merry sicher einen Job verschaffen.

Hanna: Nein!! Du kannst doch nicht zurück nach Gondor!!! Du bist mein Mann! Du musst hier bleiben!

Carl: Früher haben Ute und ich uns immer tot gestellt, um so Aufmerksamkeit von Leuten zu erregen und ihnen dann die Brieftaschen zu klauen.

Hanna: (schockiert ist) (ihre Waffel verschluck) (Hustenanfall krieg)

Pippin: Nein, ähm ... ich denke, das ist keine so gute Idee.

Carl: (mit den Schultern zuck) Bitte...

Willi: Einer von euch könnte doch in eurer Schule Nachhilfe geben!

Ute: Und in was?

Carl: Also ich spreche recht gut La-

Ute: (ihm einen bösen Blick zuwerf)

Carl: -zedonisch. Aber... die Sprache interessiert heutzutage ja keinen mehr.

Ute: Allerdings.

Willi: Wir könnten doch alle zusammen so eine Art Firma für Abenteurer gründen und uns quasi selbst vermieten, um anderen Menschen bei ihren Missionen oder Problemen zu helfen.

Hanna: (sich von ihrem Hustenkrampf erholt hat) Hä???

Pippin: Du meinst ... sowas wie Gefährten zum Mieten??

Willi: Genau das!!

Hanna: Das ist doch Schwachsinn!!!

Ute: Ich sage das ja nur ungern, aber damit könnte sie richtig liegen. Ich meine ... wer würde uns da schon mieten wollen?

Mysteriöse, in einen Mantel gehüllte Gestalt: (hinter ihnen auftauch) Ich hörte, sie vermieten sich als Gefährten?

Alle: OO????????????

- etwas später -

Alle: (Getränke schlürfen)

Ute: Und damit wollen Sie sagen, dass der Ring zwar vernichtet wurde, aber nur in einer Paralleldimension, in der es eigentlich keinen Sauron und keine Gefahr gab-

Carl: ergo gibt es den Ring noch immer und Mittelerde ist noch immer bedroht-

Pippin: und ein Typ namens Agent Smith ist jetzt auch hinter dem Ring her, weil dieser eine Art Schlüssel zwischen den Welten darstellt, und nicht nur Sauron sondern auch-

Willi: eine Erfindung namens Matrix vernichten könnte. Und falls wir akzeptieren, machen Sie uns mit den anderen Gefährten bekannt und zahlen uns eine beträchtliche Summe. Ist das soweit korrekt?

M,ieMgG: Ja.

Hanna: SCHWACHSINN!!!

Alle: Hanna!!!

Hanna: Ja, wir brauchen das Geld. Aber das ... wer sind Sie überhaupt?

M,ieMgG: (sich enthüll) Ich bin Elrond. Und ihr seid die letzte Hoffnung für Mittelerde.

Hanna: Also ich weiß nicht...

Pippin: Aber Hanna! Schatz! Meine Welt und meine Freunde sind in Gefahr! Außerdem habe ich feierlich geschworen Gondor im Kampf immer treu zur Seite zu stehen.

Hanna: ...Tut mir leid, hab grad nicht zugehört. Was hast du gesagt?

Pippin: (seufz)

Hanna: WAS?

Pippin: (traurig den Kopf schüttel)

Hanna: Sorry. Was wär dabei eigentlich unsere Aufgabe? Ich mein: wie können wir den Ring denn finden und wie ihn vernichten?

Elrond: Ihr müsstet ihn in den verschiedenen Dimensionen suchen.

Hanna: Na toll! Und wie wissen wir ob er in der Dimension, in der wir uns befinden ist oder nicht? Und wie reisen wir zwischen den Dimensionen? Wer werden die anderen Gefährten sein, von denen Sie gesprochen haben und wann bringt der Kellner endlich meinen Pfefferminztee?

Elrond: Die ersten drei Fragen darf ich euch nicht beantworten, bevor ich nicht sicher sein kann, dass ihr dabei seid und was die vierte Frage angeht so lautet die Antwort „jetzt".

Kellner: (Hanna Tee servier)

Hanna: Oh! Danke!

Elrond: Die Sache hat allerdings einen Haken.

Hanna: Wusst ich's doch!

Ute: Es ist gefährlich und wir können dabei alle sterben? - Damit kann ich leben.

Elrond: Ja ja, das auch, aber-

Ute: Strike! Woooohoooo!!! Yeehaw!!! Yay!! Party!!

Carl: (umkipp)

Elrond: ??? Was wollt ich noch mal schnell sagen? ...ah! Also der Haken ist, dass ihr aufhören würdet in der realen Welt zu existieren.

Ute: Wir würden also sterben? Olé! Woo-

Elrond: Das habe ich nicht gesagt.

Ute: (enttäuscht den Kopf hängen lass)

Willi: Was hat es dann zu bedeuten?

Elrond: Dass niemand heir euch mehr kennen würde, ihr hättet keine Freunde, überhaupt keine Kontakte,-

Ute: Dann würde sich also gar nix ändern.

Elrond: ...auch, was eure Familie angeht.

Ute: Soll das heißen ich muss meine Mutter nie wieder sehen?! Woohooo! (Freudentanz aufführ) Das wird echt immer besser!

Elrond: Vielleicht gelingt es uns bis zum Ende der Mission einen Weg zu finden, sodass ihr wieder zurückkehren könnt, aber das ist ungewiss. Auch an Ruhm ist nicht zu denken, denn niemand wird je wissen, dass ihr Helden seid, die die Welt gerettet haben.

Ute: Aber wir bekommen Geld!! Juuhuu! Ich mag Geld! Geld ist mein Freund!

Elrond: Also überlegt es euch gut und meldet euch dann bei uns. Aber beeilt euch, denn Mittelerde hat nicht mehr viel Zeit! (ihnen eine geheimnisvolle Visitenkarte in die Hand drück und verschwind)

Hanna: (Visitenkarte laut vorles) MiB! Mittelerde in Bedrohung!

Ute: Nichts wie hin!!!

Carl: (erst langsam wieder zu sich komm)

Pippi: (sein gondorianisches Schwert zieh) FÜR GONDOR!!!!

Willi: (schon mal heroisch seine Schaufel schwing)

Hanna: Na ich weiß nicht...

Ute: Du wiederholst dich. Ferner sehe ich das als ein ja. ALSO LOS! EN GARDE!! (aus dem Café renn)

- eine halbe Stunde später, auf einer Parkbank -

Ute: ... ihr hättet mich auch daran erinnern können, dass wir nicht wissen, wohin wir gehen müssen.

Carl: Ist jemandem von euch aufgefallen, dass wir die Rechnung im Café nicht bezahlt haben?

- Stille -

Alle: Neeeeiiiiiiin.

Hanna: Na toll. Und was jetzt?

Ute: Gib mir doch nochmal diese geheimnisvolle Visitenkarte.

Hanna: (ihr die Karte geb)

Ute: (les) bla ... bla ... bla ... unwichtig ... bla ... langweilig .... bla .... bla ... AHA!!

Alle: Aha???

Hanna: Aha was??

Pippin: Ein Hinweis?

Willi: Eine Adresse??

Ute: ... nein, aber ich hatte mal Visitenkarten von der selben Druckerei.

Alle: OO;;;

Ute: Wie auch immer, da steht was auf der Rückseite! (vorles) Sollten Sie diese Karte erhalten haben, um Mittelerde und das restliche Universum vor der Zerstörung zu retten, drücken Sie die 1.

Carl: Welche 1?

Ute: Öh ... (auf Visitenkarte drück)

Visitenkarte: (sich in eine Art Stewardess verwandel)

Stewardess: Sie haben sich für die Rettung Mittelerdes und des restlichen Universums entschieden. Das bedeutet, dass es nun für Sie kein Zurück mehr gibt. Sie werden von der Menschheit vergessen, befinden sich ständig in Lebensgefahr und haben keine Kaffeepausen vor 15 Uhr mehr.

Ute: Aber ... das hat Elrond nicht erwähnt!!!

Stewardess: Um weitere Instruktionen zu erhalten, begeben Sie sich an den Ort, der Ihnen wahrscheinlich unter dem Namen Bruchtal bekannt ist. Sie finden ihn in der Paralleldimension 7M.

Hanna: Klingt ja ganz nett, aber-

Stewardess: Um zwischen diversen Dimensionen zu reisen, benützen Sie den Dimensionskreisel.

Willi: Den was??

Stewardess: Für weitere Informationen .... korrigiere, es gibt keine weiteren Informationen. Sie sind jetzt alleine. VERLASSEN! EINSAM!! UNGELIEBT!!! ... ach ja, und diese Nachricht wird sich in 3 Sekunden selbst zerstören.

Pippin: Aber was ist mit-

Stewardess: NULL!!! (explodier)

- Stille -

Hanna: Toll gemacht. Jetzt haben wir keine Identität, keine Kaffeepause UND KEINE AHNUNG, WAS WIR TUN SOLLEN!!!

Carl: Die seltsame Frau sprach von einem Dimensionskreisel.

Hanna: Das weiß ich auch. Aber wo soll der sein??

Etwas: (vom Himmel auf Ute fall)

SFX: KAPLING!!

Ute: Aua!!! Das tut weh!!

Willi: Hey, was is das? (etwas prüfend mit seiner Schaufel anstoß)

Ute: (das Ding aufheb) Sieht aus wie ein ... Dimensionskreisel!

Hanna: (etwas neben dem Ding aufheb) Ein Dimensionskreisel mit einer sehr dicken, sehr japanischen Gebrauchsanweisung.

Alle: (grübeln)

Pippin: (den Kreisel an sich reiß) Ach was! Schwieriger als ein Computer kann das Ding nicht zu bedienen sein! (ein paar Knöpfe am Kreisel drück)

Hanna: Du kannst einen Computer bedienen?

Pippin: Nein, eigentlich nicht.

Alle: (schluck)

Kreisel: LEUCHT! SURR! SCHWEB!! DREH!!

Carl: ... ist das gut?

Ute: Ähm.....

Kreisel: (alle in eine Art Lichtröhre saug)

Alle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

SFX: SURR!!!! MIEP!!! RATTER!!! QUIETSCH!!! KRACH!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tja, schon geht es wieder los.

Ute: Diese Geschichte spielt vor der Faramirstory, also theoretisch auch vor der Krokodilstory, allerdings aber logischerweise nach dem Krokodilstory Flashback. Sozusagen ein kleiner Füller in der Mitte und-

Hanna: Das ist doch Schwachsinn!!

Ute: Warum ist für dich eigentlich alles, was ich sage immer Schwachsinn??

Hanna: Weil du nun mal nur Schwachsinn redest!!

Ute: Und was hast du dieses Mal an meinem Vortrag auszusetzen??

Hanna: Die Geschichte spielt doch klarerweise NACH der ersten, sprich der Faramirstory.

Ute: Und warum das bitte???

Hanna: Na ja, weil-

Ute: Das ist unmöglich! In der Faramirstory wurde Mittelerde von Sauron befreit, was hier ja scheinbar nicht der Fall ist!!

Hanna: Dann ist das Mittelerde in der Faramirstory eben das falsche Mittelerde!

Ute: Und was ist mit uns??? Nach der eigentlichen Krokodilstory leben wir zusammen mit Boromir, Faramir und Denethor bei der Irene! Tun wir das etwa am Anfang dieser Geschichte, hmmmmmm????

Hanna: Dann sind wir eben wieder umgezogen!!

Ute: Pah. (Arme verschränk)

Hanna: Aber was ist mit Ge-

Ute: AHEM!

Hanna: Mit duweißtschonwem?? Den lernst du doch in der Geschichte kennen. Und du wirst mit ihm in Zukunft viel Zeit verbringen!

Carl: ... das kann ich leider bestätigen.

Hanna: Und wenn du das wirklich tust, warum kommt er dann in unseren anderen beiden Geschichten noch nicht vor, hmmmm???

Ute: Er muss ja nicht überall vorkommen.

Hanna: Wenn man jemanden wirklich liebt, lässt man ihn in jeder Geschichte vorkommen!!

Ute: Ach was, das sagt gar nix! Carl war bis jetzt auch überall dabei.

Carl: Ja, gena- hey!!!

Ute: Und Pippin, der kommt erst in Kapitel 7 der Faramirstory vor!

Hanna: Aber nur, weil DU ihn nicht früher einbauen wolltest!

Ute: Na klar, jetzt isses natürlich wieder meine Schuld!!

Pippin: Können die Geschichten nicht alle in voneinander unabhängigen Paralleluniversen spielen?

Ute und Hanna: NEIN!!!!

Pippin: (seufz)

Carl: Könnt ihr das dann nicht wenigstens bis zum nächsten Kapitel klären und die armen Leser jetzt endlich in Ruhe lassen?

Ute: .... wenn's sein muss.

Hanna: Von mir aus.

Carl: Uff.


	2. Die Spinne, der Zauberer und der Koch

- in irgendeinem Wald -

Alle: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

SFX: RUMMMSSS!!!

Alle: (auf dem Waldboden gelandet sind)

Ute: Aua!! (sich Willis Schaufel aus dem Kreuz zieh)

Willi: (Schaufel an sich reiß und sie tröst) (Pippin anschrei) WAS HAST DU GETAN??? Und wo sind wir???

Carl: In einem Wald?

Pippin: SAG BLOß!

Ute: Also irgendwie kommt mir das hier bekannt vor...

Hanna: Öh, Sherwood Forest?

Ute: Hm ... nein, das isses nicht.

Pippin: Der Wiener Wald?

Ute: Nein, auch nicht.

Carl: (in die andere Richtung zeig) Warum fragen wir nicht dort diese gebückte Person mit dem roten Umhang?

Hanna: Gebückte Person-

Ute: Mit roten Umhang?

Willi: (sich umdreh) Oha! Ein Männlein steht im Walde, ganz still und stumm! Es hat von lauter Purpur ein Mäntlein um.

Hanna und Ute: (sich umdrehen)

Ute: Hanna?

Hanna: Ute?

Ute: Bitte sag nicht, dass es mich an das erinnert, an das es mich erinnert!

Hanna: Du meinst The Village?

Ute: Ich sagte, du sollst es NICHT sagen!

Carl: Was hat die Person da eigentlich auf ihrem Rücken?

Das unaussprechliche Wesen: (sich umdreh)

Ute: MIEP!! (sich hinter Carl versteck)

Pippin: Das hatte ich umgekehrt in Erinnerung...

Ute: Ihr habt ja alle den Film nicht gesehen!!

Hanna: Ich schon. Und er war dämlich. (Ute anstarr) Und überhaupt nicht gruselig.

Ute: A-ach?

Hanna: (augenroll) (räusper) HALLO ANONYME PERSON, DIE SICH IN EINEM SCHRECKLICHEN MONSTERKOSTÜM VERBIRGT!!!

Ute: ...wir werden alle sterben.

Das unaussprechliche Wesen: GRR??

Hanna: HEY, DU!!! ICH HAB WAS ROTES FÜR DICH!! BÄÄÄÄH! (ihm die Zunge zeig)

Ute: ... na toll .... wir sind tot.

Das unaussprechliche Wesen: (auf die vier zurenn)

Carl: (nervös werd) Sollten wir nicht wegrennen??

Hanna: (seufz) Ihr passt schon zusammen .... NEIN! Das ist nur irgendein kostümierter Idiot. Siehst du den Ast, auf den er zurennt? Da wird er hängen bleiben und sich das Kostüm aufreißen.

Das unaussprechliche Wesen: (am Ast vorbeirenn) (ihn arg streif) (sich aufkratz) (blut) GRRRRRRR!!!

Hanna: ...oder nicht?

Carl: Dürfen wir jetzt wegrennen?

Hanna: He ... he ... ähm ... warum nicht?

Alle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (wegrennen)

- etwas später -

Alle: (auf verschiedenen Ästen eines Baumes sitzen)

Das unaussprechliche Wesen: (etwas weiter entfernt in der Wiese lieg und abwart)

Carl: (murmel) 815508! 815508! 815508! 815508!

Pippin: Was sollen wir jetzt tun?

Willi: Das ist alles deine Schuld!

Pippin: Meine Schuld??

Willi: Natürlich, Herr Funktioniertganzwieeincomputerundteleportiertunsindensicherentod!!

Pippin: Also das ist doch-

Hanna: TELEPORTIERT!!!

Alle: Hä??

Hanna: Wir müssen uns einfach nur schnell in eine andere Dimension teleportieren! Pippin, den Kreisel!

Pippin: Oh ... ähm ... öh ....

Das unaussprechliche Wesen: (interessiert die Gebrauchsanweisung des Kreisels les und ihn dabei in der Hand halt)

Pippin: ... den muss ich wohl fallen gelassen haben,

Willi: (sich mit seiner Schaufel gegen den Kopf schlag) Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Pippin: Wenn dich das alles so stört, warum rettest du uns dann nicht??? Vielleicht mit deinem übergroßen Suppenlöffel, hmmm??

Willi: (Pippin wütend anseh) JETZT REICHT'S! Ich kann vieles wegstecken, aber meine Schaufel beleidigen, das ist eine andere Sache!! AAAAHHH!!! (auf Pippins Ast spring und ihn mit der Schaufel schlagen will)

Hanna: NICHT!!! Hört auf!!! (auch auf Pippins Ast spring)

Ast: Knrgh! Krrks!

Hanna: ... ups.

Ast: KRACKQUIETSCHBRECH!! (abbrech)

Hanna, Pippin und Willi: (vom Baum fallen) Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!

SFX: KAWUMM!!

Das unaussprechliche Wesen: Grr? (Kopf den Gefallenen zuwend)

Hanna: Klettert wieder rauf, schnell!!

Pippin: Das geht nicht! Die unteren zwei Äste sind abgebrochen und wir sind zu klein!!

Das unaussprechliche Wesen: (aufsteh) (Krallen ausfahr)

Hanna: Carl! Ute!!

Carl: (zitter) Will ja helfen! (schauder) ... kann aber nicht!

Ute: (Taschenbuchausgabe von Macbeth les) Könnte ja helfen ... will aber nicht.

Das unaussprechliche Wesen: (zum Sprint ansetz)

Hanna: UTE!!!!!

Ute: Na hör mal, ICH war ja gleich für eine panische Flucht. Aber wer von uns beiden musste den unbedingt die Glaubwürdigkeit des blutrünstigen Waldwesens in Frage stellen, hmmm??? Höre ich als Antwort Ute? Nein, ich denke nicht.

Hanna: DU KANNST UNS DOCH NICHT HIER UNTEN STERBEN LASSEN!!

Ute: .... doch.

Willi: Ach ja??? (Schaufel in den Baum werf) (Carl und Ute treff)

Carl und Ute: (vom Baum fallen)

Ute: BIST DU VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN???

Carl: Ich will nicht sterben!!

Das unaussprechliche Wesen: (auf die Gruppe zurenn)

Ute und Carl: (sich aneinander klammern) AAAH!!!

Hanna und Pippin: (sich ebenfalls aneinander klammern)

Willi: (sich an seine Schaufel klammer)

Hanna: Hat denn keiner von euch was Gelbes dabei??

Das unaussprechliche Wesen: GRRRR!!!! (einen Sprung mach und quasi schon über der Gruppe ist)

Carl: (ein Licht aufgeh) (etwas Gelbes aus seiner Kutte zieh) WEICHE, DÄMON!!!!

Das unaussprechliche Wesen und Ute: AAAAH!!! (sich aneinanderklammern) (wegrennen)

- Stille -

Hanna: ... Carl?

Pippin: (das gelbe Objekt an sich nehm) (les) Langenscheidt Sprachlexikon. Deutsch – Latein. Latein – Deutsch.

Hanna: ... oh.

Willi: (den Dimensionskreisel aufheb, den das Wesen fallengelassen hat) Monster weg, Kreisel da. Und nun?

Hanna: Ute ist doch jetzt davongelaufen!

Carl: Das hat er doch grade gesagt, oder??

Hanna: Carl! Wie kannst DU nur so etwas sagen??

Carl: ... tut mir Leid, ich verbringe zu viel Zeit mit ihr.

Ute: HA! (hinter Carl auftauch)

Carl: AH! (zur Seite hüpf)

Willi: Wie hast du das gemacht???

Ute: Öh, weibliche Intuition?

Hanna: ... und das unaussprechliche Wesen?

Ute: Du meinst those we don't speak of?

Hanna: Nein, eigentlich meinte ich ceux, dont on-

Ute: SPRICH ES NICHT AUS!

Hanna: (seufz) Und was ist nun damit?

Ute: Er war schwer geschockt.

Hanna: Er??

Ute: Er heißt eigentlich Gerhardt und ist im Prinzip ein ganz netter Kerl.

Alle: (Augenbraue heben)

Ute: Na ja, das war so-

Hanna: Wir wollen es gar nicht erst wissen!!

Die anderen drei: (zustimmend nicken)

Ute: (mit den Schultern zuck) Biiiiitte. Muss ja nich... Also, was nun?

Pippin: Also ich würde sagen ... (ein paar Knöpfe auf dem Dimensionskreisel drück)

Alle: NICHT SCHON WIEDER!!!

Kreisel: (sie einsaug)

Alle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

SFX: SURR!!! BIMMEL! BIMMEL! MIAU!!! FIEP!!! RATTER! RATTER!! KRACH!!

Alle: (in irgendwelchen Stühlen landen) AU!!

Elrond: Willkommen im Bruchtal, zu Elronds zweitem Rat!

(((Bei näherem Umsehen stellten Hanna, Ute, Carl, Pippin und Willi fest, dass sie in einer Art Sesselkreis saßen, wobei sie bei weitem nicht die einzigen Anwesenden waren)))

Ute: Sind das etwa...

Hanna: ... all die anderen Gefährten??

Elrond: Aber nein!! Die meisten sind nur hier, um bei der Besprechung mitzumachen oder, weil sie scharf auf das Gratisbuffet sind.

Ute: Gibt's da auch Kaffee??

Hanna: UTE!

Ute: ... mein ja nur.

Elrond: Wie dem auch sei, die eigentliche Gefährtentruppe wird sich traditionsgemäß wieder aus 9 verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten zusammensetzen. Fünf davon seid ihr.

Pippin: Und die anderen vier?

Elrond: Nun, das wird hoffentlich während unserer Sitzung ergeben, nicht wahr? (in die Runde starr)

Die Runde: (desinteressiert murmel)

Elrond: Einer der Vier ist allerdings schon fix und zwar darf ich euch mit Morpheus bekannt machen. Er kann euch Näheres erklären.

Morpheus: (zustimmend nick) ... Moment, es war nie die Rede davon, dass ich sie begleite! Ich bin doch nur für die Theorie zuständig!

Elrond: (seinen Protest ignorier) Wer hier hat eigentlich noch Bock, seine Identität aufzugeben und sein Leben für null Ruhm und Ehre zu riskieren um die Welt und das Universum zu retten?

Die Runde: La la la (demonstrativ wegschauen)

Spiderman: (enthusiastisch aufzeig) Ich! Ich! Ich will! Bitte nehmt mich!

Elrond: Sonst niemand? ... aber wir brauchen noch 3!

Spiderman: Ich will! Ich will die Welt retten! Ich! Welt retten! Ich, bitte nehmt mich!

Elrond: Gimli, willst du nicht wieder?

Gimli: Ist das Buffet schon eröffnet? Gibt's schon was zu essen?

Elrond: (seufz) ... Na geh schon.

Gimli: Juhuu! (Axt schwingend zum Buffet renn)

Die meisten der Runde: (ihm nachrennen)

Elrond: ... Gandalf, willst du-

Spiderman: (mit beiden Händen auffällig wink) Aber ich will doch! Nehmt doch bitte mich! Ich-

Elrond: Würdest du unsere tapferen, lebensmüden Gefährten auf ihrer Mission unterstützen?

Gandalf: ........ (leise schnarcht)

Elrond: GANDALF!

Spiderman: Aber ich-

Elrond: JA! ICH WEIß! ICH HAB DICH JA GEHÖRT! ICH BIN JA NICHT TAUB! ... NOCH NICHT!

Spiderman: ... (eingeschüchtert) Also ... bin ich dabei?

Elrond: JA! (vor Gandalfs Augen rumfuchtel) Gandalf?!

Gandalf: ... (hochschreck) Was? Wer? Wann? Wieso?

Elrond: (seufz)

Carl, Ute, Pippin, Hanna und Willi: (sich nervös anschauen)

Elrond: Wirst du die sechs da-

Spiderman: Ahem!

Elrond: ... die sieben da auf ihrer gefährlichen und-

Gandalf: Ja, ja! Kann ich jetzt weiterschlafen?

Elrond: (schon wieder seufz)

Carl: (flüster) Irgendwie macht dir das Angst. (umkipp)

Elrond: ((die Welt und das Universum sind dem Untergang geweiht.))

Jamie Oliver: (reinstürm) Dieses Buffet ist ein Witz! Warum hat eigentlich niemand mich gefragt?

Elrond: Ich frage dich jetzt!

Jamie: Aber jetzt ist es zu spät!

Elrond: Es ist nie zu spät die Welt und das Universum zu retten!

Jamie: Das stimmt! Ich werde einfach flugs blanchiertes Huhn auf Salbeisauce bei 220 °C im Rohr gebraten machen, dazu knusprige Kartoffelecken. Ah und einen leckeren Ruccolasalat mir Olivenöl und Balsamicoessig und Parmesanraspeln. Und eine Zitronentorte mit Vanilleschoten. Hat hier jemand Vanilleschoten? Das ist ein Notfall, ich muss die Welt und das Universum vor diesem grauenhaften Buffet retten! (in die Küche renn)

Elrond: (triumphierend Hände aneinander reib) So! Das hätten wir!

Hanna: (nervös ist) Aber- aber die wollten doch alle gar nicht!

Spiderman: Doch! Ich wollte! Ich! Ich!

Elrond: Und ich habe nie irgendetwas von Meldungen auf freiwilliger Basis behauptet. So, seid ihr dann endlich fertig zur Abreise??

Ute: (Carl piek) Carl? ... Carl??

Jamie: (mit einer Schüssel Bowle zurückkomm) Also es gab hier weder Huhn noch Salat noch sonstwas, also habe ich eben flugs eine geschmackvolle Bowle zusammengemischt!

Ute: Danke, das brauche ich! (Bowle schnapp und sie Carl ins Gesicht schütt) AUFWACHEN!!

Carl: (aufschreck) Ah! Ieh! Pfui! Spuck! Igitt! ... mmh, Erdbeere!

Jamie: .... (winsel)

Elrond: Na toll, mein Perser stinkt nach Früchten und Wodka!

Jamie: (schnief) Das war kein Wodka, das war-

Elrond: (auszuck) RAUS!!! ALLE!!!!

Willi: (mampf) Afer daff Buffe-

Elrond: WIRD'S BALD???? (alle zur Türe rausstoß)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es geht los! Juchhu! Ach, das ist ja so spannend, nicht wahr? ...schon gut, wir übertreiben.


	3. Und Kinder sollen harmlos sein?

((( in einem mysteriösen Gang voller Türen )))

Hanna: Wo sind wir hier?

Morpheus: Dieser Gang führt direkt zu anderen Dimensionen. Wir können so getrennt reisen, ohne den Kreisel zu verwenden. Für die Rückreise und für den Fall der Fälle habe ich allerdings dies; (einen kleinen Koffer hervorzauber)

Jamie: Kochzutaten?? (hüpf hüpf hüpf)

Morpheus: ... nicht ganz. (Koffer aufmach)

Alle: Hääää?

Morpheus: Dimensionskreiseluhren. Für jeden von euch ein Stück. So finden wir sie schneller.

Pippin: Sie, äh, die Uhren?

Morpheus: Nein!! Die zwei ausschlaggebenden Dimensionen. In einer ist der echte ring in einer anderen der echte Schicksalsberg. Also, die Sache ist ganz einfach; Ring finden, Schicksalsberg finden, Ring reinwerfen – fertig.

Ute: ... und du meinst, dass wir in Milliarden von Dimensionen einfach so ganz schnell den einen Ring finden werden?

Morpheus: Natürlich! Auf geht's! (wild mit den Armen durch die Gegend zeig) Du mit mir, du und du, du plus du und ihr zwei und du allein und los jetzt! (alle Gefährten paarweise in irgendwelche Dimensionen werf)

Ute: Ähm...

Morpheus: Was?

Ute: Diese Einteilung war dämlich. Hanna mit Jamie, Pippin mit Gandalf, Spiderman mit Willi und Carl ALLEINE????

Morpheus: Ja, toll nicht? Meine unendliche Weisheit war wieder mal unendlich. Komm jetzt! (Ute in eine andere Dimension zieh)

Ute: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

((( Dimension 1 )))

Hanna: ...und wo sind wir HIER?

Jamie: Egal. Let's eat! (Buffet aus seiner Tasche zieh)

Hanna: Aaaah! (strahl) ((Und ich dachte schon es wäre gut, mit meiner einzig wahren Liebe zusammen zu reisen. HA!))

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

((( Dimension 2 )))

Pippin: Ist das nicht nett hier? So viele Bäume und Wiesen und- OH MEIN GOTT, WAS IST DAS???

Gigantischer Saurier: (Baum fress) Blörgh!

Gandalf: Faszinierend!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

((( Dimension 3 )))

Spiderman: Oh, wie aufregend! (sich auf einen Baum schwing)

Willi: Warte doch auf-

Spiderman: Wir werden den Ring finden! (schwing) Und den Schicksalsberg! (schwing) Sicher gleich hier! (schwing) Wir werden die Welt retten!! (schwing) Und das Universum!! (schwing)

Willi: (augenroll)

Spiderman: (schwing schwing schwing)

Willi: ARGH!! (Schaufel nach Spiderman werf)

Spiderman: Aaaaaaauuuuuuuu!!! (vom Baum auf einen Mann fall)

Mann: UFF!!

Spiderman: (aufspring) Tut mir Leid!

Mann: Monsieur, Ihr habt mich geplättet! Ich fordere Euch zum Duell heraus!

Willi: ... ups.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

((( Dimension 4 )))

Ute: Na toll, wohin hast du uns nun wieder verfrachtet?

Morpheus: Ähm, na ja... es ist heiß, sandig und-

Wache: DIE GRIECHEN KOMMEN!!! TROJA WIRD ANGEGRIFFEN!!!

Ute: ... na toll.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

((( Dimension 5 )))

Carl: (vor einem Haus in der Einöde steh) (sich nervös umseh) .... Ute? ... die anderen? .... Hilfe??

Frau: (aus dem Haus komm) Pater! ... ähm, Bruder! Da seid Ihr ja!

Carl: Hä?

Frau: Kommt rein, schnell! (ihn in das Haus zieh)

- im Haus -

Frau: (Carl die Stiege hochzerr) In diesem Zimmer ist die kleine Sally. Viel Glück!! (ihn in ein Zimmer schieb und die Türe zusperr)

- im Zimmer -

Carl: Viel Glück bei was?? .... hallo??? (an die Türe klopf)

Kleines, ans Bett gefesseltes Mädchen (aka Sally): Guten Abend, werter Bruder Carl.

Carl: Ah!! (sich umdreh) Oh ... puh, nur ein kleines Mädchen.

Sally: (rot glühende Augen bekomm) (sich aufbäum) BLÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH!!!!

Carl: AAH!!! (an die Tür trommel) Lassen Sie mich raus!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Dimension 1)))

Hanna: (ess) Weißt du, dass ich das da mal nachzukochen versucht hab?

Jamie: Und? Wie war's?

Hanna: Ein Desaster! Ich hab vergessen die Eimasse zu schlagen und-

Jamie: Oh my God! Aber das is doch ganz logisch! Wenn nämlich der heiße Schlag dazukommt-

Hanna: Stockt das Eiweß und das schmeckt dann grauenvoll. Das weiß ich jetzt auch!

Pferde und Kamele inklusive Reiter: (an ihnen vorbeigaloppieren)

Hanna und Jamie: ???

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Dimension 2)))

Pippin: (sich hinter Gandalf versteck)

Flugsaurier: (kreisch) (knapp über sie drüberflieg)

Gandalf: Ein Nazgul!

Flugsaurier: (umdreh) (wieder auf sie zuflieg)

Gandalf: (Stab in die Höhe halt)

Flugsaurier: (sich den Stab schnapp)

Gandalf: (schockiert ist)

Flugsaurier: (Stab von hoch oben fallen lass)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Dimension 3)))

Spiderman: ?

Mann: Ihr habt keinen Degen??

Spiderman: ... nein, glaub nicht.

Willi: .... Da! Du kannst meine Schaufel haben! (ihm Schaufel rüberwerf)

Spiderman: Aber woz-

Mann: En garde! (seinen Degen erheb und zu fechten anfang)

Spiderman: Ah! (die Schläge mit der Schaufel abwehr)

Willi: Sss... autsch ... noch ein Kratzer und noch einer! Meine arme Schaufel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Dimension 4)))

Morpheus: Was denn? Was bedeutet das? Was geschieht hier?

Ute: Banause! Null Ahnung von altgriechischer Mythologie!

Morpheus: Hä? Was?

Ute: (weggeh)

Morpheus: Wohin willst du denn?

Ute: Na Odysseus suchen!

Morpheus: (hinter ihr herstolper) Wieso? Wer ist das? Hat er den Ring? Weiß er, wo der Schicksalsberg ist?

Ute: Keine Ahnung. Aber er ist meine Mama und ich will ein Autogramm von seiner Nase!

Morpheus: ????????????

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Dimension 5)))

Carl: (trommel) Hiiiiiiiilfeeeeeeeee!

Sally: Das wird dir nichts nützen. (dämonisch lach)

Carl: (Kreuzzeichen mach) (sich an Rosenkranz klammer) (vorsichtig, ängstlich umdreh)

Sally: (Kotze an Kinn und Gewand hat) (ihn mit bösen Augen anfunkel)

Carl: In nomine patris et filii et et spiritus sancti! (dabei großes Kreuzzeichen mach)

Sally: Der Teufel ist mein Herr!!

Carl: (umkipp)

Sally: (augenroll)

- Minuten später -

Sally: (tapp tapp tapp)

Carl: (langsam wieder aufwach)

Sally: So, können wir jetzt vielleicht weiterexorzieren?

Carl: ((Was soll ich nur machen?? Wenn nicht mal mehr Latein gegen das Böse hilft...))

Sally: (räusper) BLÄÄÄH!!!!!!!!

Carl: (am Türknopf rüttel) ICH WILL HIER RAUS!!! .... raus?? Moment! (hoffnungsvoll auf seine Uhr schau)

Sally: Das willst du doch nicht wirklich tun, einfach so deine Freunde im Stich lassen, ohne in dieser Dimension auch nur nach dem Ring zu suchen...

Carl: Woher-

Sally: ICH BIN CAYM, MEISTER ÜBER 30 LEGIONEN DER UNTERWELT! ICH WEIß ALLES!!!

Carl: A-a-ach ja? Dann ... dann sag mir doch mal, was die Wurzel aus 13.785.921 ist!!

Sally: (augenroll) 3712,939672

Carl: .................... 71!! HA!! Du hast falsch gerundet!

Sally: ... Satan.

Carl: (umkipp)

- Stunden später -

Carl: (sich beweg)

Sally: Geht's weiter?

Carl: (plötzlich energetisch aufspring) Aber ja! Ich werde dieses unschuldige Kind von dir befreien!!

Sally: Unschuldig??? Also was die in ihrem Alter schon für Worte kennt, na hallelujah!

Carl: Äh... wie auch immer, ich werde sie erlösen!!

Sally: Ach ja?? Und wie?

Carl: Damit! (Sally ein Etikett vom Ohr reiß)

Sally: Aua!! (pfauch)

Carl: (les) Bei 30 Grad waschen.... mit Dampf bügeln ... ah! Im Falle von Besessenheit folgenden Spruch rückwärts aufsagen-

Sally: DAS WAGST DU NICHT!!

Carl: Und ob ich das wage! (niederknie) (Kreuzzeichen mach) (irgendwas rückwärts murmel)

Sally: DU IDIIIIOOOOOT!!! SO GEHE ICH LEDIGLICH IN DEN KÖRPER DES NÄCHSTBESTEN ANDEREN ÜBER!! ... was dann ja wohl du wärst! MUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BLÄÄÄÄÄH!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!

Carl: .... (umkipp)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Dimension 2)))

Gandalf: Neeeeeiiiiiiiin!!! (seinem Stab entgegenrenn)

Stab: (auf Pippins Kopf land)

Pippin: (KO geh)

Stab: (zerbrech)

Gandalf: NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Dimension 3)))

Willi: (leidend seine Schaufel beobacht) ...au! ...au! ...AU! SO TU DOCH ENDLICH WAS!!

Spiderman: (sich hinter der Schaufel versteck) Aber der Mann da will mich pieken!

Mann: In der Tat! So wahr ich D'Artagnan heiße! (auf Willis Schaufel einstech)

Willi: AUA!!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Dimension 4)))

Wache: Tut mir Leid, aber ihr dürft Troja aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht verlassen.

Ute: OI! Als ob wir hier sicher wären...

Wache: Wer seid ihr überhaupt?

Morpheus: Wir sind Dimensions-

Ute: Austauschphilosophen aus Mykonos!

Wache: ...oh. Na dann. (einschlaf)

Morpheus: Und jetzt?

Ute: Hmmmm....

- etwas später, im Lager der Griechen -

Ute: Wusste ich doch, dass die Trojaner immer vergessen, die Hintertüre abzuschließen.

Morpheus: Jaja, alles schön und gut aber-

Ute: Verstecken!! (ihn in das nächstbeste Zelt zieh)

Morpheus: Was soll der Mist?? So finden wir den Ring nie!!

Ute: Ja, aber dafür finden uns die schwer bewaffneten Soldaten da draußen genauso wenig.

Stimme: Achill? Bist du das?

Ute: Ist das etwa-

Odysseus: (hinter einem Vorhang hervortret) Wer seid-

Ute: NASE!!! (sich auf Odysseus stürz)

Morpheus: (kopfschüttel) ((Jetzt weiß ich, was das Orakel damals meinte mit: „Du willst es nicht wissen!"))

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Dimension 1)))

Jamie: (den Reitern nachschau) Soll ich denen etwa allen was to eaten machen?

Hanna: Hm... äh... falls einer von ihnen den Ring hat, wäre es vielleicht gut.

Jamie: Ring? Welcher Ring? Hilft mir der, die Menschheit, die Welt und das Universum vor schlechten Buffets zu retten?

Hanna: Na toll. Warum muss ich immer allen ihre missliche Lage erklären?

Jamie: Missliche Lage?

Hanna: Also; Eigentlich...

- etwas später -

Jamie: (heul) Aber wenn ich sterbe, wer soll denn dann den Menschen leckere und ausgefallene Kochrezepte im Sinne der britischen Jugendkultur beibringen???

Hanna: Öh... Alfred Bioleck?

Jamie: (winsel)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Dimension 2)))

Gandalf: AUFSTEHEN!! (TWACK!)

Pippin: Aua!! ... hey, ein neuer Stab! ... oder so was ähnliches.

Gandalf: (stolz einen Strauch in der Hand halt)

Flugsaurier: (kreisch)

Pippin: Sollen wir fliehen??? (schon mal an seine Uhr greif)

Gandalf: NEIN! Wir müssen den Ring finden!

Vulkan in der Ferne: Rauch! Donner! Qualm! Sprüh!

Gandalf: ... oder den Schicksalsberg.

- später, vor dem Vulkan -

Pippin: Ich will da nicht rauf!

Gandalf: (TWACK!) (ihn mit dem Strauch schlag) Peregrin Tuk! Wir gehen da jetzt rauf und sehen nach, ob das der richtige Berg ist!

Pippin: Aber das ist steil! Und heiß! Und gefährlich! UND VOR ALLEM WIRD ES BEWACHT VON DEM DA!! (auf einen Tyrannosaurus Rex zeig)

T-Rex: BRÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜLLLLLLLL!!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hach, ist das nicht wieder aufregend? Und fragen wir das nicht jedes Mal?

Leser: (gähn)

Ute und Hanna: --;;;

(ät) Calandra: So, hier bitte! (dir Spiderman-Besitzurkunde überreich) Viel Spaß damit, Sie haben 30 Tage Rückgabegarantie, natürlich vorausgesetzt, Sie öffnen die Verpackung nicht.

(ät) tscha: Ach, das wird schon noch! Bei all dem Blödsinn muss doch auch was für dich dabei sein! Aaaaber... du kannst auch mal beiläufig ein Wunschthema äußern, vielleicht kriegen wir's ja hin!

Ute: Viele Leser ... das heißt ... alle beide fragten sich, warum Jamie Oliver? Erst mal; Ja, das ist der RTL2 Koch. Und der Grund, warum wir ihn gewählt haben ist-

Willi: Er schuldet Hanna noch Geld und wollte es so abarbeiten.

Ute: In der Tat.

Hanna: Ferner möchte ich Steves Entschuldigung an euch weiterreichen. Er konnte diesmal nicht kommen, da er noch immer unser Krokodil pflegt, welches von der Flugreise einen schweren Schock erlitten hat...

Ute: Ich hab aber auch gesagt, gib ihm keine M&M's!

Hanna: Woher sollte ich das denn wissen?? Dir und der Irene macht es doch auch nix!!

Ute: (seufz)


	4. Heuschreckenplage!

Pippin: Ich will da nicht rauf!

Gandalf: (TWACK!) (ihn mit dem Strauch schlag) Peregrin Tuk! Wir gehen da jetzt rauf und sehen nach, ob das der richtige Berg ist!

Pippin: Aber das ist steil! Und heiß! Und gefährlich! UND VOR ALLEM WIRD ES BEWACHT VON DEM DA!! (auf einen Tyrannosaurus Rex zeig)

T-Rex: BRÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜLLLLLLLL!!!!

Gandalf: (Strauch erheb) Lass uns gefälligst vorbeiiiiiii!!

T-Rex: BRÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜLL!!! (sabber) (Zähne fletsch)

Gandalf: (TWACK!) NÄRRISCHER REX!!!

T-Rex: (winsel) (sich den Arm reib) (frustriert wegstampf)

Gandalf: Also, können wir?

Pippin: (verzweifelt gen Himmel starr)

- viel später, auf dem Vulkan -

Pippin: (erschöpft, abgekämpft und vollkommen fertig ist) Keuch ... und jetzt?

Gandalf: Gehen wir nach Hause.

Pippin: WAS???

Gandalf: Nun... (prüfend die Luft einatme) dies ist zwar ein netter Berg, aber ihm fehlt diese gewisse Aura der Verdammnis.

Pippin: OO!!! Also ... also war alles um sonst???

Gandalf: Jep.

Pippin: ......

Gandalf: Na komm, schnapp deine Uhr und lass uns gehen.

Vulkan: DONNER! BEB!! SPRÜH!!

Gandalf: Lass uns SCHNELL gehen! (Pippins Arm pack und auf seine Uhr drück)

SFX: ZISCH!! LEUCHT!! PUFF!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

((( Dimension 1 )))

Jamie: (heul)

Hanna: (patt patt patt) Es wird ja alles wieder gut. Schschsch...

Jamie: Aberaber..(schluchz)

Hanna: Jaaa...schschschsch. Beruhig dich, wenn wir den Ring und den Schicksalsberg schnell genug finden, werden wir wahrscheinlich gar nicht sterben.

Jamie: Aber mein flambiertes Himbeer-Zitronenparfait schmilzt in der Sonne! (plärr)

Hanna: Aber nein. Du brauchst dir deswegen jetzt doch keine Sorgen machen.

Jamie: Wieso? Hast du einen Kühlschrank mit Gefrierfach gefunden?

Hanna: Nein, ich hab's schon längst aufgegessen.

Jamie: ??

Hanna:...äh..zur Sicherheit! Nur zur Sicherheit!

Jamie: O!...Na dann is ja fast alles wieder gut! (smile)

Hanna: Puh! Also können wir jetzt den Ring und den Berg suchen?

Jamie: Yes! Let's go! (in irgendeine Richtung renn)

Hanna: (ihm nachrenn)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

((( Dimension 4 )))

SFX: KRACH RUMMS

Ute: (Odysseus niedergerannt hat) (schwärmend) Naaasee! (Nase piek) Mama!

Odysseus:??????? WAAACHEEEEEEEEN!!! HIIIILFEEEEEEEE!! EINE IRRE!!!!

Morpheus: Von wegen so finden uns die schwer bewaffneten Wachen nicht.

Ute: Schscht, ihr beiden!

Morpheus: Schau doch! Er hat den Ring! (sich auf Odysseus stürz, seine Hand zu sich reiß und Ring begutacht) Hmm......

Ute: Echt?? (erwartungsvoll dreinschau)

Morpheus: Nein, doch nicht!

Ute: Was nein??

Morpheus: Das is er doch nicht!

Ute: Wieso?

Morpheus: Sorry, hab mich geirrt.

Ute: Wie?

Morpheus: Das Altgriechisch hat von weit weg ein bisschen wie die Elbenrunen ausgesehen.

Ute: Du brauchst eindeutig eine Brille.

Odysseus: Ein Ring ihn zu knechten, ihn immer zu finden, ins Dunkle zu treiben und ewig zu binden.

Ute und Morpheus: WAS???????????????????

Ute: Also ist er's doch?

Morpheus: Das ist unmöglich! Ausgeschlossen!!...(zaghaft) Oder??

Ute: Ich weiß es nicht, du bist doch der Experte auf dem Gebiet!

Odysseus: Was denn?? Worum geht es hier eigentlich??

Ute: Na um den Ring!

Odysseus: Was is denn mit meinem Ehering?

Ute und Morpheus: EHERING??

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Dimension3)))

Willi: Wehr dich doch! Aber lass nicht zu dass meine Schau-

Spiderman: (Spinnweben schleuder und sich auf den nächsten Baum schwing, dabei Schaufel auf den Boden fallen lass)

Willi: NEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so meine Schaufel hilflos dem Feind aus liefern!! (sich zur Schaufel stürz)

D'Artagnan: Ihr habt euch wacker geschlagen, aber ihr müsst noch viel lernen. Sehr viel!! Nennt mir Euren Namen, lustig gekleideter Mann.

Spiderman: (klammer) (misstrauisch ist) ... Mein Name ist Peter, Peter Parker. Aber du kannst auch einfach nur Spiderman zu mir sagen.

D'Artagnan: (es französisch aussprech) Spiderman?

Spiderman: ...äh...so ähnlich.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Dimension5)))

Carl: (zu sich komm) BLÄÄÄÄÄÄHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Sally: (ängstlich zusammenzuck)

Carl (besser gesagt Dämon in Carl): Einfältiger Mönch! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (dämonisch lach)

Sally: MAAAAAAAAAAAMMIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! HIIIIIIIILLLLLLFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Carl bzw.DiC: Keine Angst Kleines! Mit dir bin ich fertig! (sich wegdreh, Tür einschlag und weggeh)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Dimension 3)))

D'Artagnan: Und so versichere ich euch, dass es hier im wunderschönen France-

Willi: Welcher Franz?

Spiderman: France!! Das ist französisch und bedeutet Garten!

Willi: Ach so.

D'Artagnan: ... keinen Zauberring oder Feuerberg gibt.

Spiderman: Aber wenn er nicht im Garten ist, vielleicht irgendwo anders in dieser-

Willi: Willst du etwa ernsthaft die ganze Dimension hier durchsuchen??

Spiderman: (zu einem enthusiastischen JA! ausholen will)

Willi: Vergiss es, spar dir die Antwort und komm! (Spiderman am Bein pack und an seiner Uhr rumfummel)

D'Artagnan: Salut, seltsam gekleidete Monsieurs!

Spiderman: Buenos Nachos!! (zu Willi flüster) Das war Französisch!

Willi: Das habe ich befürchtet...

SFX: ZISCH!! LEUCHT!! PUFF!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

((( Dimension 4)))

Wache: (in Odysseus Zelt stürm)

Ute: (halb auf Odysseus lieg und seine Nase halt)

Morpheus: (Odysseus auf den Boden drück und seine Hand halt)

Wache1: Äh... stören wir?

Odysseus: (sich befrei) (aufspring) NATÜRLICH NICHT!! (entrüstet auf Ute und Morpheus zeig) DIE!!! Die stören!!!

Morpheus: Neinein, wir stören doch nicht! Wir ... äh, wir kommen in Frieden!

Wache: (Lanzen auf Morpheus und Ute richten)

Ute: Das ist alles deine Schuld! Toll gemacht, Morpheus, wirklich!

Alle: MORPHEUS???

Odysseus: Senkt die Lanzen!! AUF DIE KNIE!

Alle: (sich vor Morpheus verbeugen)

Ute: (sich am Kopf kratz)

Morpheus: Meine Weisheit und Intelligenz scheinen mir vorausgeeilt zu sein.

Odysseus: Hey, aber mal halblang! Nur weil du ein Gott bist, muss du mir noch lange nicht meine Domain streitig machen, ja??

Morpheus: Ein-

Ute: GOTT! – bin ich blöd! Natürlich, dein wahnsinnig symbolträchtiger Matrixname Morpheus, wie Morpheus ... der Gott der Träume! (leiser) Ha! Die glauben echt du wärst einer dieser Götter, die sie im Kampf unterstützen wollen. Is das nicht niedlich?

Morpheus: Also um genau zu sein-

Wache2: Wer ist Eure Begleiterin, oh mächtiger Morpheus?

Morpheus: Die unwichtige Sterbliche?

Ute: Grrrrr...

Morpheus: Das ist nur U- (auf einen Stein tret) AAH!! –te.

Alle: ATE?????

Ute: Nein, eigentlich meinte er-

Wache: (aus dem Zelt fliehen)

Ute: Au weia...

Morpheus: Was sollte das nun schon wieder?? Kennen die dich etwa auch??

Ute: Nein, aber sie halten mich für Ate, Göttin des Unheils.

Morpheus: Was auch nur allzu verständlich ist...

Ute: Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?

Morpheus: Na ja, gut ... ich denke nicht, dass wir hier den Ring oder den Schicksals-

SFX: Kracks!

Ute: (sich umdreh)

Odysseus: (heimlich davonschleichen wollte, dabei aber auf einen Ast getreten ist)

Ute: Ahem!

Odysseus: Ich .. äh ... wollte ... nur ... öh ... (zu einem Obstkorb spring und ihn Ute hinhalt) Opfer für Euch bringen, oh mächtige, gutaussehende, modisch gekleidete, toll frisierte-

Ute: Jetzt halt mal die Luft an!!

Odysseus: ... und mich sicher nicht verfluchen wollende Göttin des Unheils!

Ute: (seufz) (räusper) Wohlan, sterblicher Schädling! Ich werde dich verschonen!!

Odysseus: Uff.

Ute: Unter einer Bedienung!!

Odysseus: Miep?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((später, wieder in der Türendimension)))

Morpheus: Sag mal, war das unbedient nötig??

Ute: Aber auf jeden Fall!! Wer weiß, wann ich das nächste Mal für eine Unheil bringende Göttin gehalten werde!

Morpheus: Aber ausgerechnet DAS?

Ute: Hach... (verliebt einen Gipsabdruck von Odysseus Nase an sich drück)

Morpheus: (kopfschüttel)

Hanna: (auf Ute zurenn) UTE!! DU LEBST!! (sie umarm)

Ute: ... seit wann freut dich das leicht so?

Hanna: Tut es nicht, aber irgendwie müssen wir doch eine verbale Überleitung kreieren, die signalisiert, dass alle Mitglieder unserer Truppe bereits in dieser Dimension angekommen sind und nun nur mehr auf euch beide gewartet haben.

Ute: Hm, ja. Stimmt auch wieder....

Pippin: Alle, das heißt alle bis auf Carl.

Ute: (Morpheus angift) Was hab ich dir gesagt??

Morpheus: Keine Panik, der wird schon wieder auftauchen. (ablenk) Und, wie waren eure Dimensionen?

Alle: Übel, sehr sehr übel!

Hanna: ...schlimmer.

Morpheus: Wieso das denn?

Hanna: Na ja, da war diese Wüste, diese Kamele, dieser seltsame Pseudoindianer mit seinem seltsamen Pferd und vom Ring natürlich weit und breit keine Spur! Das Schlimmste allerdings war die Sache mit der Kobra. Sie taucht da so vor mir auf und ich nehme an, dass Jamie sich nur auf sie stürzt, um sie zu fesseln und zu begutachten, weil sie ja such a beauty ist. Aber NEIN! Er stürzt sich auf sie, weil er sie (schauder) mit ein paar mitgebrachten Gewürzen und der Zuhilfenahme von Kamelmilch zubereiten will.

Alle: (mitschauder)

Spiderman: (sich übergeb)

Ute: Äh, apropos Jamie – wo ist er überhaupt??

Hanna: Oh, der ist noch mal kurz zurück in die Dimension etwas holen. Er sagte, er hätte ein really delicious meal gefunden.

Türe: (aufgeh)

Jamie: WAHEY!!

Hanna: Da bist du ja endlich! Was- OH MEIN GOTT!!!

Jamie: (einen riesigen Korb mit Heuschrecken vor sich hertrag) Ihr werdet nie glauben, wie incredible die mit dem passenden Dressing schmecken!

Spiderman: (sich abermals übergeb)

Hanna: Jetzt reicht's aber!!! Die bringst du zurück!! Aber sofort!!!

Jamie: (seufz) (irgendeine Dimensionstüre aufmach und die Heuschrecken reinschütt)

Morpheus: HEY!! Das kannst du doch nicht machen!! Was, wenn die in der Dimension ein ganzes Ökosystem zerstören???

Willi: Ähm, Pech?

Morpheus: (knurr)

Ute: So, können wir jetzt weiter nach dem Ring suchen?

Gandalf: Aber was ist mit-

Carl (Dämon): (Türe eintret) BLÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHHH!!!!

Ute: Wurde aber auch Zeit.

Carl (Dämon): EINFÄLTIGE ERDLING!! ICH WERDE EUCH ALLE VERNICHTEN!!

Gandalf: Macht... macht der das öfters?

Ute: Hm... nicht, dass ich mich erinnern könnte.

Carl (Dämon): KNIET NIEDER VOR DER MACHT EURES HERRSCHERS, DEM DIABOLISCHEN DÄMONEN CAYM, DIENER DES SATAN!!

Willi: Jetzt würde ich anfangen, mir ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen...

Hanna: Hat er gerade SATAN gesagt, ohne umzukippen??

Ute: Und ich dachte schon, das wäre nur wieder eine der Stimmen in meinem Kopf gewesen.

Alle: (Ute anstarren)

Ute: Na was denn?? Kommt schon, es gibt hier im Moment wirklich seltsamere Leute als mich!

Alle: (Carl anstarren)

Carl (Dämon): BLÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH!!!! BEUGT EUCH ENDLICH DER MACHT DES CAYM!!! BLÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHHH!!!!

Jamie: (sing) Caym??

Alle: (gröhlen) Who the fuck is Caym?

Spiderman: (träller) Cause I'm living next door to Alice...

Alle: (ihn anstarren)

Spiderman: Ähm... ähm ... ähm... ER IST VON EINEM DÄMON BESESSEN!!

Morpheus: Was der seltsam gekleidete Spinnenmann sagt, macht gar nicht so wenig Sinn.

Spiderman: Wirklich?? JUCHHU!! FREUDE!!! JUBEL!!

Morpheus: Nun mal halblang... ich habe hier dieses kleine Gerät, das Tüt! macht – es kann uns Daten über die Dimensionen liefern, in denen wir waren. (Gerät raushol)

Gerät: Tüt!

Hanna: Und??

Morpheus: Das Gerät sagt, dass Carl in einer Dimension war, in der ein Dämon sein Unwesen trieb. Nun allerdings ist er nicht mehr dort!!

Ute: (zu Carl rübergeh) Das heißt, mein Mann ist von Caym besessen? DEM Caym?? Der mächtige Dämonenfürst in Amselgestalt, Herrscher über 30 Legionen und Meister über Logik und Wortwitz???

Carl (Dämon): Just jener bin ich. Bläh.

Ute: Ah ja? Beweise es!!

Carl (Dämon): Na gut ... ein Wortwitz; Ahem! (räusper) Eine Kuh macht Muh-

Ute: (Carl erwartungsvoll anstarr)

Carl (Dämon): Viele Kühe ... machen Mühe!!

Ute: ER IST ES!! (Carl um den Hals fall) Ich liebe dich!!

Hanna: (sich am Kopf kratz) Ute, ich will mich ja nicht in deine Ehe einmischen, aber sollte so etwas wie Dämonenbesessenheit ... na ja, ist das nicht viel mehr ... öhm ... NEGATIV??

Ute: Also-

Spiderman: (schluchz) Diese arme, unschuldige, geplagte Seele!! Wir MÜSSEN Carl retten!!!

Carl (Dämon): CARL??? Und was ist mir MIR?? Habt ihr eine Ahnung wie lästig es ist, sich einen Körper mit dem zu teilen??? Und wie sehr es auf den Magen geht, wenn ein Teil meines Geistes bei dem Wort SATAN ständig umkippt??

Spiderman: (schluchz) Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!!! Dieser armer, unschuldige, geplagte Dämon!! Wir MÜSSEN Caym retten!!

Ute: --;; Au weia, au weia, au weia...

Gandalf: Ich will ja nicht stören, aber KÖNNEN WIR VIELLEICHT WIEDER ZU WICHTIGEREN THEMEN ÜBERGEHEN, SO WIE DER TATSACHE, DASS MITTELERDE NOCH IMMER KURZ VOR DER ZERSTÖRUNG STEHT???

Alle: Hmmm....

Gandalf: NÄRRISCHE GEFÄHRTEN!! (der Runde eins mit seinem Strauch übersemmel)

Alle: Auaaaa!!!

Carl (Dämon): DU WAGST ES, EIN GESPRÄCH ÜBER DEN MÄCHTIGEN CAYM ZU UNTERBRECHEN??

Gandalf: Närrischer Dämon!! (Caym eins übersträuchel)

Carl: Auaaa!!

Carl (Dämon): Haaa haaa!

Carl: Das ist nicht witzig!

Carl (Dämon): Für mich schon, da ich die Schmerzen deines Körpers nicht spüre.

Carl: Na herrlich. Holt mich bald mal einer hier raus?? Ich will endlich auf's Klo, aber dieser Dämon lässt mich nicht!!

Carl (Dämon): Das Erleichtern der Blase ist eine Schwäche der Sterblichen!!

Carl: Aber man soll auch zu seinen Schwächen stehen können!!

Carl (Dämon) Ach, halt bloß die Klappe!!

Carl: Ich verlange jetzt eine Toilette, sonst singe ich wieder das Sezierlied!

Carl (Dämon): GNADE, NEIN!! (zu den anderen) Okay, okay – exorziert mich!!!!

Willi: Es sieht sehr witzig aus, dich so mit dir selbst reden zu sehen. Das kennen wir sonst nur von Ute.

Ute: Da hat er Recht.

Ute: Ja ja, vollkommen.

Alle: (kopfschüttel)

Morpheus: Also gut, wer von euch die Kunst des Exorzierens beherrscht, soll bitte mal die Hand heben.

Alle: (pfeifen)

Hanna: (beim Pfeifen in ihre Taschen greif) (etwas ertast) (es heraushol) HEY!! Seht mal, was ich hier zufällig in meiner Tasche gefunden habe!!

Pippin: (es les) Bösartige Dämonen aus Mönchen austreiben leicht gemacht – wow!

Ute: Aber Carl ist kein Mönch, er ist ein Ordensbruder!!!

Morpheus: Seien wir uns doch mal ehrlich ... diese Sache mit dem Mönch und dem Ordensbruder ist prestigemäßig ein netter Gag, aber in Wirklichkeit gibt es zwischen diesen beiden Dingen doch absolut keinen Unterschied, oder?

Alle: (nicken)

Ute: Also ich weiß nicht...

Morpheus: Caym, was meinst du?

Carl (Dämon): BLÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHHHH!!!

Morpheus: Wunderbar, wir können anfangen!

- etwas später -

Alle außer Carl: (mit Weihwasser bespritzt sind)

Morpheus: So. Das wird uns helfen, dass der Dämon nicht in unsere Körper fährt. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch diese Worte sagen und-

Gandalf: Halt! Laut dem Buch braucht der Dämon einen Ausweichkörper, um nicht zu einer Aura des Bösen zu vergehen!

Morpheus: Na schön, äh... hat jemand zufällig ein Reservelebewesen dabei?

Ute: Wie wär's mit Carls Schlange?

Schlange: (zuck zuck zuck)

Carl (Dämon): Der Geist der Schlange hängt an mir und ist so eins mit meiner Aura!!

Ute: Soll denke ich mal nein heißen. Na gut, ähm...

Jamie: Well...

Hanna: Jamie?

Jamie: Well, I kept one for later...

Hanna: One? One was?

Jamie: One... (Heuschrecke aus seiner Tasche hol)

Hanna: JAMIE!!

Jamie: ...sorry.

Pippin: Sei doch froh! Jetzt haben wir einen Ausweichkörper!

Carl (Dämon): Ne Grille... na toll.

Heuschrecke: ZIRP! ZIRP! ((Ich bin keine Grille, ich bin eine Heuschrecke!!!))

Gandalf: Also gut, los geht's!

Ute: Und ich meine immer noch nicht, dass das eine gute-

Gandalf: (magische Worte murmel)

SFX: KRACH!!! DONNER!!! BLITZ!!!

Carl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Heuschrecke: ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRP!!!!

Beide: (umkippen)

SFX: KRACH!!! DONNER!!! BLITZ!!!

- Stille -

Jamie: Hat ... hat es geworkt?

Carl: (aufwach)

Ute: Carl ... alles in Ordnung??

Carl (Dämon): (mit rot glühenden Augen) HARR HARR!!! IHR EINFÄLTIGEN NARREN!!!

Hanna: Oh nein!! Es hat nicht geklappt!!

Ute: Was hab ich gesagt...

Morpheus: Das heißt, Carl ist noch immer mit dem Dämon da drinnen??

Carl (Dämon): Aber nein! ICH bin noch hier ... aber der Mönch ist weg.

Alle: Weg???

Carl (Dämon): Na ja, das heißt...

Heuschrecke: HEILIGE MARIA MUTTER GOTTES, WAS HABT IHR MIT MIR GEMACHT???

Alle: Carl???

Carl (Dämon): MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! BLÄÄÄÄÄÄHHH!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! BLÄH! HAHA!!! BLÄÄÄÄH!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ist das nicht wie immer absolut FURCHTBAR??? Jau, meinen wir ebenso.

(ät) Calandra: Mal sehen, ob sich das noch einbauen lässt. Ansonsten wird es eingehen in die ewigen Mysterien des Universums, so wie... wo ist die zweite Socke hin? Äh, aber lassen wir das... Und na ja, was ohne Priester passiert ist ... man sieht es ja...

(ät) tscha: Also Jamie und Hanna sollten e i g e n t l i c h in Hidalgo sein, aber ich denke, dass das wirklich nicht gut zur Geltung kommt. Ich hab noch mal nachgelesen... das Mädchen hieße eigentlich – jedenfalls im Buch – Regan. Das fiel uns damals aber nicht ein, deshalb haben wir sie einfach mal spontan Sally getauft. (möhöhöhöhöhö... räusper)


	5. Im Wirren Westen, oder: Ach du heiliges ...

Carl (Dämon) ...sprich Caym: Aber nein! ICH bin noch hier ... aber der Mönch ist weg.

Alle: Weg???

Caym: Na ja, das heißt...

Heuschrecke: HEILIGE MARIA MUTTER GOTTES, WAS HABT IHR MIT MIR GEMACHT???

Alle: Carl???

Caym: MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! BLÄÄÄÄÄÄHHH!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! BLÄH! HAHA!!! BLÄÄÄÄH!!!

Gandalf: Hoppla!

Ute: HOPPLA?? Was heißt HOPPLA?? Mein Mann ist eine Grille und du sagst HOPPLA?!

Carl (Heuschrecke): Eigentlich bin ich eine Heuschrecke (zirp).

Morpheus: Jetz fängt das wieder an!! Er is kein Mönch sondern ein Ordensbruder; er is keine Grille sondern eine Heuschrecke! Als ob es da irgendwo einen Unterschied gäbe!!

Carl: Und ob es einen Unt-

Ute: Das is doch jetz alles scheißegal! (Pause) Ich will die Scheidung!

Carl: WAS?????????

Ute: Du hast schon richtig gehört! Ich will mich scheiden lassen!

Carl: Aberaberaber-

Ute: Ich kann doch nicht mit einer Grille verheiratet sein!

Carl: Heuschrecke!!

Ute: Egal! Wie willst du mir Kaffe holen, wenn du so klein bist??

Hanna, Pippin und Willi: He!! Nichts gegen kleine Leute, ja!!

Carl: Es heißt doch in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Reichtum wie in Armut, als Mensch wie als Heuschrecke.

Ute: Nein!

Hanna: Also ich hab da so ‚ne kleine Frage.

Ute: WAS DENN?!?

Hanna: Na, mit wem bist du im Moment eigentlich verheiratet?

Ute: Wie „mit wem bin ich verheiratet"?? Mit Carl natürlich!

Hanna: Ja schon! Aber mit welchem? Mit seinem Geist oder mit seinem Körper?

Ute: Äh...??? ...Gute Frage! Es würde genauso viel Sinn machen, wenn ich mit seinem Körper verheiratet wäre. ...hm...

Gandalf: Na hast du ihn wegen seinen inneren oder seinen äußeren Werten geheiratet?

Ute: Weder, noch!

Morpheus: Das ist dann allerdings schwierig.

Willi: Und was machen wir jetzt?

Alle: Hm....

Spiderman: Und wenn sie einfach mit beiden verheiratet bleibt?

Morpheus: Was der Spinnenmann mit dem lustigen Kostüm sagt ist eine interessante Idee.

Spiderman: Echt? Wow!! Juhuu!!

Ute: WOHOO! Ich bin mit dem mächtigen Caym verheiratet!!

Caym: NEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!! WARUM??? SATAN, WARUM TUST DU MIR DAS NUR AN???????

Carl: Das verstößt gegen das Gesetz Gottes! (umkipp)

Morpheus: Also AUF! AUF!

Alle: WAS??

Morpheus: Na auf in die nächste Dimension!! Diesmal aber alle zusammen, damit so was nicht so schnell noch mal passiert! (Tür öffne)

SFX: SURR!! KREISEL!! WIRBEL!! DREH!!

- im Wilden Westen -

Ute und Hanna: (auf einer Bühne Cancan tanzen und singen)

Morpheus: (eintritt)

- Stille -

Irgendjemand: (flüster) Der neue Sheriff!

Morpheus: Barkeeper! Einen doppelten Whisky!

Jamie: Also wir hätten da auch noch eine meiner neuesten Kreationen anzubieten, ein-

Morpheus: 'nen doppelten Whisky!

Jamie: Nein, nein! Viel raffinierter! Einen Frizzante mit geriebenem Zitronengras, einer Limettenscheibe und einem Schuss-

Morpheus: Whisky!

Jamie: Aber nein! Einem Schuss frisch gepressten Blutorangensaft und das Ganze aufgepeppt mit-

Morpheus: Whisky!

Jamie: Nein!

Morpheus: (seuftz) (sich umdreh und einen Wanted-Zettel in die Höhe halt) Hat irgendeiner von euch diesen Mann hier gesehen?

Pokerrunde (sprich Willi, Gandalf, Pippin und einige andere Männer): (Kopf schütteln)

Ute: Das ist einer meiner Männer!

Morpheus: Wie bitte?

Ute: Äh... mein Mann! Das ist mein Mann!

Morpheus: Er wird der Gotteslästerung angeklagt! Ich werde Sie anschließend diesbezüglich befragen müssen. Und hat vielleicht irgendeiner von euch eines dieser beiden Dinge gesehen? (unauffällig Bildchen mit Ring und Schicksalsberg unter denen groß WANTED steht hochhalt)

Alle: (Kopf schütteln)

Morpheus: War ja nur so ne Frage am Rande. He he.

Mann: (schreiend in den Saloon renn) WIR SIND DES TODES!!

Morpheus: (Pistolen zieh) Fürchtet nicht, guter Mann! Ich, der Hüter von Recht und Ordnung werde-

Mann: AAAAHHHH!!! (hinter die Theke zu Jamie hüpf)

Jamie: Hi! Kann ich dir was anbieten? Wie zum Beispiel meine neue Kreation namens-

Mann: EINE HEUSCHRECKENPLAGE!!!

Jamie: Eigentlich nannte ich sie Fire on Ice, aber-

SFX: Zirp!

Mann: (zitter)

SFX: Zirp! Zirp!

Morpheus: (auf die Türe ziel)

SFX: Zirp! Zirp! Zirp!

Morpheus: (Pistolen entsicher)

SFX: KLIRR!!! ZIRP!!

Carl (natürlich noch immer Heuschrecke): (durchs Fenster gehüpf ist) Rettet mich!! Da draußen gibt's Hühner!!

Mann: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (aus dem anderen Fenster nach draußen spring und wegrenn)

Morpheus: Uff... (Pistolen wieder wegsteck)

Ute: Carl! Gott sei Dank, du lebst!! (zu Carl renn) Alles in Ordnung mit dir??

Carl: Ich habe weder deinen Mantel noch dein Geld, also warum sagst du so was???

Ute: Keine Ahnung, ich glaube dieses Korsett schnürt meinem Gehirn das Blut ab. Apropos; Müssen wir uns eigentlich so kostümieren und benehmen?

Hanna: (begeistert CanCan tanz) Wieso, macht doch Spaß, oder?

Morpheus: Nun, erstens glaube ich, dass das hier einfach ein Nebeneffekt der Dimensionstüren ist und zweitens muss ich Hanna Recht geben. (in einen Spucknapf spuck und grins)

Ute: Oi..

Pippin: (aufspring) UNO!!!

Alle: (ihn anstarren)

Gandalf: (kopfschüttel)

Willi: Wo ist eigentlich Spiderman?

- inzwischen, in einer Gefängniszelle -

Spiderman: (mit einem Blechheferl über die Gitterstäbe fahr) Freiheit für Spinnen! Freiheit für Spinnen!

- wieder im Saloon -

Alle: WAS???

Morpheus: Sein seltsames Outfit hat die Frau des Bürgermeisters erschreckt. Ich MUSSTE ihn einfach einsperren.

Gandalf: (kopfschüttel) Und was jetzt?

Morpheus: Na ja, da es in dieser Dimension scheinbar weder Ring noch Berg gibt, könnten wir doch schnell den Spinnenmann holen und dann wo anders weitersuchen.

Ute: Aber Moment, sagtest du vorher nicht-

Stimme: Du hättest noch ein Hühnchen mit mir zu rupfen, Sheriff?

Carl: HÜHNCHEN??? (schnell in Utes Tasche flücht)

Caym (natürlich noch immer in Carls Körper): (in schwarzem Cowboyoutfit) Wie erbärmlich. (in den Spucknapf spuck)

Morpheus: (seine Pistolen zieh und sie auf Carl richt) Keinen Schritt weiter!!

Caym: HA! (etwas aus seinem Mantel zieh und es nach Ute werf)

Ute: AUA!!!! Bist du verrückt??? ... (das etwas aufheb und es les) Internationale Scheidungsgesetze ... Kapitel 75 – außerkörperliche Spaltungsfälle. (räusper) Sollte ein Teil des Ehepaares durch fehlgeschlagene Exorzismen oder ähnliches aufgespalten werden auf Körper und Geist, so ist der andere Ehepartner an den Geist seines ursprünglichen Partners gebunden und nicht an seine persönlichkeitsveränderte Hülle, da- ... ach, Mist! Ich bin mit einer Grille verheiratet!!

Carl: Heuschrecke!!

Caym: Herrlich, nicht? Ich bin frei und habe einen Körper für mich alleine. Das schreit geradezu nach ... (Pistolen zieh) einem Duell!

Alle: GASP!!

- kurz darauf, auf der Straße -

Caym und Morpheus: (sich gegenüberstehen)

Hanna: Ist das wirklich eine so gute Idee? Ich meine-

Morpheus: Ruhe!! Er missachtet das Gesetz! Und wer sich gegen den Sheriff stellt, der-

Spiderman: (irgendein Gefängnislied in der Ferne sing)

Morpheus: Genau das.

Caym: Ha, lächerliche Sterbliche. Ich werde euch alle vernichten, sodass eure Seelen für immer leiden unter den Qualen meines Meisters!

Pippin: (sich an Hanna klammer)

Morpheus: Das wollen wir doch mal sehen. (Pistole entsicher)

Carl: (auf Utes Schulter sitz) Aberaberaber... er kann doch nicht einfach auf meine Körper zielen, oder? Er wird mir noch wehtun!!

Morpheus: Bestimmt. Und zwar auf 0! 10 ... 9 ...

Alle: (schwitzen)

Morpheus: 7 ... 6 ... 5-

Caym: NULL!! (auf Morpheus schieß)

Morpheus: (den Kugeln im Matrix Style ausweich und eine davon auf Caym zurücklenk)

- Zeitlupe -

Caym: Miiiiiiiiiiiiist!

Carl: (von Utes Schulter spring) NEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!!!!

Ute: Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarl!!!!

Carl: (sich vor seinen Körper werf)

Caym: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!

Alle: (ihren Blick verängstigt abwenden)

Carl: (von der Kugel getroffen wird) Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrpppp!!

- Zeitlupe Ende -

Willi: Das ist ja furchtbar! Ich kann gar nicht hinsehen! Was ist passiert??

Jamie: (hinseh) Mmmmh, Heuschreckenmus!

Ute: NEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!! ... oh, na ja, was soll's.

Hanna: (sie am Kragen pack) DEIN MANN IST GERADE GESTORBEN!!!!!

Caym: Nun, technisch gesehen war es nur sein derzeitiger Körper. Sein Geist jedoch-

Spiderman: (aus seiner gleich gegenüber liegenden Zelle) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Jamie: What the-

Alle: (in das Büro des Sheriffs rennen)

- im Büro des Sheriffs -

Spiderman: (panisch auf der Decke seiner Zelle häng)

Gandalf: Was ist passiert??

Spiderman: Ichichichichich-

Morpheus: Sprich, Elendiger!

Spiderman: Ich wollte nur meine nahrhafte Gefängnisnahrung verdrücken, als ich plötzlich einen Schuss hörte und dann....

Willi: Und dann WAS???

Spiderman: Dann hat mein Brot zu sprechen begonnen!!!

Brot: Hallo? Kann mich jemand hören? Es ist so dunkel hier! Ich bin gesprungen und dann war da dieser stechende Schmerz und jetzt kann ich nichts mehr sehen und irgendwie fühle ich mich so belegt und ich glaube ich rieche nach Käse...

Ute: (umkipp)

Caym: Ich weiß nicht, was sie hat. Ihr Mann sieht doch jetzt zum Anbeißen aus! (grins)

Willi: (kopfschüttel) Also für einen Dämonen des Wortwitzes war der gerade ziemlich lahm.

Caym: (beschämt zu Boden schau)

Hanna: (lüstern auf Carl ... das Käsebrot starr)

Ute: (aufspring) Hey!

Hanna: ((abwesend)) Mmmmmh, Landbrot mir Brie!

Carl (das Brot): Vollkorn!! ... mit Camembert.

Morpheus: (augenroll)

Pippin: (winsel) Betrügst du mich etwa mit Carl?

Hanna: (Carl weiter anstarr) Lecker...

Pippin: (heulend im Kreis renn)

Hanna: (Brot ergreifen will)

Ute: Finger weg von moj mosh!

Caym: Also ich an deiner Stelle würde es auch bleiben lassen. Es sei denn du willst den Geist eines inkompetenten Mönches in dir haben.

Carl: HEUSCHRECKE!!! ...ääh, Ordensbruder.

Caym: Wie auch immer... (grins) Tja, da dein Geist ja nun sicher in diesem Brot aufgehoben ist, kann ich ja nun in Ruhe mit deinem Körper Chaos und Schrecken verbreiten. (Carls Dimensionsuhr betätig) Sayonara, ihr Deppen! (verschwind)

Carl: Was war das gerade??? Wo ist er hin?? Ich kann ich Aura meines Körpers nicht mehr wahrnehmen!! WO IST MEIN KÖRPER????

Jamie: Well, öööh...

Ute: (frustriert am Boden sitz) Ich bin mit einem Brot verheiratet.

Spiderman: Jetzt tu nicht immer so, als wärst du die einzige mit Problemen!!

Hanna: Also mental gesehen-

Spiderman: (heul) EIN FRETTCHEN HAT MEINE DIMENSIONSUHR GEKLAUT!!

Alle: (Augenbraue heben)

Frettchen: (mit Spidermans Uhr an der Decke häng und kicher)

Morpheus: Na wunderbar...

Frettchen: (auf Morpheus Kopf hüpf) Fiep! (auf den Schreibtisch hüpf)

Ute: (aufspring) AH! Nein! Weg da! Shoo! Kusch!

Frettchen: Fiep! (Carl pack und in die Dimensionsuhr beiß)

Ute: Ohneinohneinohneinohnein!!!

Frettchen: (verschwind)

Ute: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Morpheus: ... das musste ja kommen.

Hanna: Keine Panik, keine Panik! Alles wird wieder gut!!

Ute: (am Boden lieg und Feuer murmel)

Spiderman: (heul)

Willi: (ein Loch grab)

Gandalf: (planlos mit seinem Stab um sich fuchtel)

Jamie: (schreiend im Kreis renn)

Morpheus: (Kopf gegen die Wand schlag)

Hanna: ...oder auch nicht?

Pippin: (heroisch auf den Tisch spring) Ich erledige das!! (Blend-a-Med-Lächeln)

Hanna: Hach! (schwärm)

Pippin: Morpheus! Jamie! Spiderman! Gandalf! Ihr folgt Caym! Ute! Hanna! Willi! MIR NACH!!! (besagte drei am Kragen pack und in eine andere Dimension zieh)

- in einer anderen Dimension -

Hanna: Hey, hier sieht's ja genau so aus, wie bei uns!!

Pippin: Hat Elrond das nicht mal gesagt?

Hanna: Äh, was? Tut mir Leid, ich hab grad nicht zugehört.

Ute: Das ist anzunehmen. (grübel) Ja, is ja logisch! Wenn es ein zweites Mittelerde geben kann, kann es auch eine zweite Version unserer Welt geben!

Jemand, der genau so aussieht, wie Willi: (mit einem Protestschild vorbeimarschier) Nieder mit den Schaufeln! Nieder mit den Schaufeln! Nieder mit den Schaufeln!

Willi: OO!!

Hanna: (mit den Schultern zuck) Andere Dimensionen, andere Sitten?

Willi: ....

Ute: Alles schön und gut, aber können wir jetzt bitte mein Ehebrot suchen und-

Frettchen: (mit Carl im Mund vorbeirenn) Fiep!

Carl: Hiiiiiiilfeeeeeeeeeee!!! ICH HABE ANGST UND BIN VOLLER FRETTCHENSABBER!!!

Frettchen: Fiep!! Tihihihi! Fiep! (renn)

Ute: Bleib sofort stehen, du Mistviech, du!!

Alle: (dem Frettchen nachrennen)

Frettchen: Fiepfiepfiep!

Willi: HAHAAA!! (einen gewaltigen Sprung vor das Frettchen tu und seine Schaufel erheb) GOLFZWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!! (Frettchen wegschieß)

Frettchen: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!! (hinterm Horizont verschwind)

Ute: Carl!! (sich auf das Brot stürz und es patt)

Hanna: Na eben. Es ist ja d o c h wieder alles gut.

Soldaten: (aus dem Gebüsch springen) Ihr seid verhaftet im Namen unseres großen und mächtigen Imperators!

Ute: (sie sauer anstarr) Alles wieder gut, hm?

- in einem immensen Thronsaal -

Soldat: AUF DIE KNIE!! (die vier zu Boden stoß)

Willi: Hey!! Wer gibt euch das Recht uns-

Soldat: DER IMPERATOR!!! Großmeister Valetto Rodriguez Gustavior Charly Fromage Celsius Meisner van der Beerennist-Gryn, der Siebenundsiebzigste!

Trompetenchor: TRÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖT!!!

Person, die genau so aussieht, wie Carl, jedoch Königsfummel und Krone besitzt: (von der Decke spring) Harrr!! Harrr!!

Alle: CARL!!!

GVRGCFCMvdBG77: Ihr wagt es, den Großmeister Valetto Rodgriguez Gustavior Charly Fromage Celsius Meisner van der Beerennist-Gyrn, den Siebenundsiebzigsten – sprich mich (in imaginäre Kamera grins) – mit einem banal-bürgerglichem Namen anzusprechen??

Alle: Nuuunöööööh-

GVRGCFCMvdBG77: Was wollt ihr?? Wer seid ihr?? Woher kommt ihr?? Was habt ihr in meinen Reich zu suchen??? Und bleibt Blaukraut auch dann Blaukraut, wenn man das Brautkleid zu einer Beerdigung anzieht??

Alle: Äääääääh...

Pippin: (flüster) Ganz schön beängstigend, der Carl in dieser Dimension....

Willi: (flüster) Na hör mal, da war mein Parallelich wohl ETWAS schlimmer.

Hanna: Ähm-

Ute: (flüster) Na ja, stimmt doch. Ich meine, so ein bisschen Diktatur, hach was soll's. (seufz) Ein Jammer, dass dieses dumme Geist-und-nicht-Körper Gesetzt besteht. Könnte man doch-

GVRGCFC- ach was, sagen wir einfach Valetto: STELLT DAS FLÜSTERN AUGENBLICKLICH EIN UND ANTWORTET MIR!!!

Pippin: Na ja, also-

Kaputte Glühbirne: (über Utes Kopf erschein)

Hanna: Oh je, ich fürchte sie hat eine Idee...

Ute: (räusper) Oh mächtiger, gut aussehender, edel gekleideter, erhabener, weiser, wohlriechender und schön frisierter Imperator!

Carl: ((Warum sagt sie mir so was nie??))

Valetto: (grins)

Ute: Wir sind die Ritter des Heiligen Brotes und reisten weit, um Euch eine Opfergabe darzubieten!

Willi, Pippin und Hanna: (sie misstrauisch beobachten)

Ute: Nehmt dieses heilige Opferbrot als Zeichen unserer grenzenlosen Verehrung zu Euch! (Carl auspack und ihn Valetto reich)

Valetto: Ein Brot? ... na toll. (augenroll) Richtet sie hin.

Alle: GASP!!

Ute: HALT!!!

Valetto: Was denn noch??

Ute: Das ist kein gewöhnliches Brot! Das ist ... äh, das Heilige Brot der Ritter des Heiligen Brotes! Es verleiht unendliche Macht! Es verlängert Euer Leben auf immer und ewig! Es vermag, Eure kühnsten Träume zu erfüllen! ... und noch dazu schmeckt es lecker und hat dennoch wenig Kalorien!

Valetto: (Carl skeptisch begutacht) Das klingt wahrlich verlockend. Aber was, wenn ihr heimtückische Auftragsmörder seid und das Brot vergiftet habt um mich meines kostbaren Lebens zu berauben?

Ute: (sich theatralisch vor die Füße des Imperators werf und winsel) Oh mein Imperator!! Wie könnt ihr so etwas auch nur DENKEN??? Wir gaben unsere Heimat auf! Unser Hab! Unser Gut! Unsere Familien! Alles, nur um Euch dieses Brot zu bringen! Und ihr verschmäht es mit solch schändlicher Begründung! ACH!! (sich theatralisch an die Stirn fass)

Willi: (flüster) Muss sie immer so dick auftragen?

Pippin: „Künstler"...

Hanna: (wissend nick)

Ute: Naaaaaaaaa? (Valetto hoffnungsvoll anschau)

Valetto: Na ja...

Carl: ((Ich hoffe nur, dass sie diesmal weiß, was sie tut...)) (räusper) Iiiiiiiis miiiiiiiich! Iss mich! Ich schmecke guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!

Valetto: Mein Gott!! Es spricht!!! (nachdenklich gen Decke starr) Essen oder nicht essen, das ist hier die Frage. Sollt ich denn riskieren mein Leben um vielleicht-

Alle: JETZT ISS ENDLICH DAS BESCHISSENE BROT, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!!!

Valetto: Okay, okay! (in Carl beiß)

Carl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

Valetto: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

- LICHTBLITZ!!!!!! -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Uuuuund Schnitt!!

Tja, soviel dazu. Wie wird es mit Carl, dem Croissant-

Carl: BROT!!!

Jaja, schon gut ... wie wird es mit Carl weitergehen? Und wann werden die Gefährten ENDLICH den Ring finden? Hat Mittelerde überhaupt noch eine Chance? Und was passiert denn nun wirklich mit Blaukraut, wenn man ... na ja, ihr wisst schon.

Das alles oder viel weniger erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel!


	6. Doppelt verwirrt besser

Alle: JETZT ISS ENDLICH DAS BESCHISSENE BROT, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!!!

Valetto: Okay, okay! (in Carl beiß)

Carl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

Valetto: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

- LICHTBLITZ!!!!!! -

Valetto: (am Boden lieg)

Pippin: Ist … ist das gut?

Soldat: Mein Imperator!! (zu ihm eil und ihm aufhelf)

Valetto: Aua … mein Kopf … bei Cäsar, diese dummen Geisteswanderungen gehen mir langsam wirklich auf die Nerven…

Alle: CARL!!!

Valetto: Ich … (an sich herab seh) Mein Gott, ich habe wieder einen Körper!! Und ich bin größer als ein Frettchen!! Und ich zirpe nicht mehr!! Und... (seinen Atem prüf) rieche fast nicht mehr nach Käse!! Ich bin wieder ein Mensch!! (fröhlichen Tanz aufführ)

Soldat: Was … was habt ihr unserem Imperator angetan???

Ute: Na ja, also technisch gesehen-

Soldat: WACHEN!!!!

Willi: Zwei Worte: Oh je.

Soldaten: (die 4 umzingeln)

Carl (in Valettos Körper natürlich): Haltet ein!! Als euer Imperator befehle ich euch, sie in Ruhe zu lassen!!

Soldat: (räusper) das würden wir wirklich gerne, oh großer Großmeister. Aber ich befürchte, dass diese Eindringlinge Euch verhext haben, weshalb .. na ja … (nervös an seinem Kettenhemd zupf) .. ich denke, dass wir Euch am besten zusammen mit ihnen hinrichten sollten.

Alle: WAS???

Soldat: Verzeiht mir! (Carl zu den anderen stoß)

Willi: Na herrlich. Und jetzt??

- LICHTBLITZ!!!!! -

Jamie: Woohoo!! Leute! Wahey!! Wir haben Caym ge … funden?

Soldaten: (starren) Ein zweiter Imperator??

Caym: (von Spiderman und Morpheus festgehalten wird) NEHMT EURE DRECKIGEN

STERBLICHEN GRIFFEL VON MIR!!!

Alle: (Valetto anstarren)

Morpheus: Wie ich sehe, habt ihr eines eurer paralleldimensionalen Ichs gefunden. Nicht übel, wirklich nicht übel. Wisst ihr, es passiert selten, dass-

Ute: Ähm, erst retten, dann reden?

Soldaten: (Speere erheben)

Morpheus: Oh, ja … wie unachtsam von mir. (Dimensionskreisel anwerf)

SFX: SURR!!! PLING!!! PIEP!!! FIDEL!!! ZISCH!!

((( wieder in der Türendimension )))

Gandalf: (Caym bewach, sprich auf ihm sitz)

Caym: DAS WERDET IHR BITTER MIT EUREN LEBEN BEZAHLEN!!!

Ute: … und dann hat dieser Typ, der so aus sieht wie Carl-

Hanna: Valetto Rodriguez Gu-

Ute: Jaja, dieser Typ halt. Der hat das Brot mit Carls Geist gegessen und jetzt hat Carl wieder einen Körper für sich alleine, er noch dazu genau so aussieht, wie sein alter Körper!!

Caym: HA!!!

Morpheus: (augenroll) Was denn jetzt wieder??

Caym: In zwei Punkten irrt ihr. Erstens gibt es abgesehen von den Klamotten noch einen Unterschied zwischen mir und ihm.

Carl: Was??

Caym: (Schlange an seinem Finger hochhalt)

Schlange: (zuck zuck zuck)

Alle: Ach DIE!!

Carl: Hach ja, die kleine Vanessa. Ich werde sie vermissen. Aber was kann man machen…

Ute: Du hast der Schlange einen Namen gegeben???

Carl: Na und? Du hast doch auch einen.

Ute: Na warte, du-

Caym: Und ZWEITENS hat Carl seinen Körper nicht für sich allein.

Alle: Was????

Caym: Nun ja, der andere ist zwar kein so toller Dämon wie ich und vermutlich auch weitaus harmloser, jedoch ist und bleibt der Geist dieses

Gelattos oder wie auch immer er hieß weiter in Carls, sprich s e i n e m

Körper.

Pippin: (verzweifel) Aber dann sind wir ja wieder dort, wo wir angefangen

haben!!

Caym: Nicht ganz. Ich will euch ja nicht den Spaß an der Gefahr verderben, aber ICH bin ein hochintelligenter, hochgefährlicher und echt voll mächtiger DÄMON, der die absolute Kontrolle über seinen Wirtskörper übernehmen und somit immensen Schaden anrichten kann. Dieser Typ in Carl ist lediglich ein machtgieriger Irrer, wie soll ich sagen … eine Art zweite Stimme … ein Gewissen im negativen Sinn … ein-

Hanna: Das heißt, Carl ist jetzt schizophren, genau wie Ute?

Ute und Ute: Wer behauptet hier, dass wir schizophren wären???

Hanna: …

Caym: Hm … ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken.

Carl: Aberaberaberaber- ich bin nicht schizophren!!

Carl: Da hat er Recht, ich bin nicht schizophren!!

Carl: Bin ich wirklich nicht!!!

Carl: Sag ich doch, ich unterstütze dich da total.

- Stille -

Carl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Ute: (ihn umarm) Ich finde das ja so toll, endlich haben wir was gemeinsam!

Carl und Carl: …meint ihr?

Ute und Ute: Aber natürlich!!

Carl, Ute, Carl und Ute: (sich freuen)

Alle anderen: Hach… (sich mitfreuen)

Hanna: Und so ist doch alles gut und wir können endlich wieder-

Caym: BLÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gandalf: (ihn mit seinem Busch eins übersemmel) Närrischer Dämon!!!

Caym: ICH HALTE DAS NICHT MEHR AUS!!!! LASST MICH ENDLICH FREI ODER MEIN ZORN WIRD EUCH EREILEN!!!!

Alle: (grübel) Hmmmmmmmmm…… NÖ!

Caym: (knurr)

Carl: Halt, doch!

Alle: (in anstarren) WAS???

Ute: Kann es sein, dass bei dem ganzen Körpertausch ein großer Teil deines Gehirnes im Brot zurückgeblieben ist?

Carl: Nein … nein! Natürlich nicht!! Ich … würde meinem Ebenbild nur gerne einen Deal vorschlagen.

Hanna: Du?? Einen Deal vorschlagen??

Ute: (flüster) Das muss der Einfluss seines herrschsüchtigen Irren sein!

(begeistert ist)

Hanna: ….

Carl: Meinen Körper hast du ja schon und den kannst du dir auch behalten. Samt ... (schnief) samt Vanessa. Ferner lassen wir dich frei. Tja, soviel zu uns. DU hingegen wirst uns verraten, wo der Eine Ring sich befindet.

Caym: Grrr…. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde mich dazu herablassen, eine Abmachung mit einem inkompetenten Mönch einzugehen???

Carl: …ja.

Caym: (seufz) Und ich wünschte, du hättest Unrecht. (knurr) Also gut, also gut. Der dämliche Ring befindet sich auf der Erde. Kann ich jetzt gehen??

Spiderman: Was meint ihr, sagt er die Wahrheit?

Willi: (Schaufel schwing) Ich will es ihm geraten haben.

Morpheus: Also gut, wir vertrauen dir. Gandalf.

Gandalf: (aufsteh)

Caym: (aufspring) Diese Runde geht an euch, doch wir sehen uns wieder!! BLÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH!!!!! (sich in Flammen auflös)

Hanna: (abwart) …. Na also!! ENDLICH!! Ende gut, alles gu-

Cayms Stimme: Und

noch etwas, meine Lieben; Der Ring ist zwar auf der Erde, in eurer Heimat, jedoch wisst ihr immer noch nicht, IN WELCHER DIMENSION!!!

Pippin: Was… was meint er damit??

Morpheus: (sich an den Schädel schlag) GOTT!! Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?!? Natürlich, der Ring kann auf der Erde sein. Jedoch habt ihr selbst gesehen, dass eine Umgebung in der Unendlichkeit öfters auftreten kann.

Hanna: Du meinst, es gibt noch mehr von diesen Parallelwelten, wie die, aus der Valetto stammt???

Cayms Stimme: HUNDERTE!! VIELLEICHT SOGAR TAUSENDE!!! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! BLÄÄÄH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Alle: (Hände an die Wangen pressen) NEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (verzweifelt sind)

- später –

Alle: (deprimiert im Gang sitzen) (frustriert sind)

Hanna: Mittelerde ist verloren! Wir werden das nie-

SFX: KRACH RUMMS DONNER SURR WIRBEL

Hanna, Gandalf, Carl und Morpheus: (in eine Dimension gesogen werden)

Ute, Pippin, Jamie, Willi und Spiderman: (kurz darauf in eine andere Dimension gesogen werden)

((( Dimension 1, also bei Hanna, Gandalf, Carl und Morpheus )))

Hanna: Was zum Teufel war das?

Die anderen: (unwissend mit den Schultern zucken)

Morpheus: Vielleicht ein Wink Elronds, damit wir weitermachen und nicht aufgeben?

Carl: Okay.

Gandalf: Also AUF AUF! (Busch schwing)

die anderen: ?????????????

Gandalf: Na suchen wir das Zeugs!...Was suchen wir noch mal schnell?

Alle: Äh…den Ring und den Schicksalsberg?!

Gandalf: …AH! Weiß wieder!!

Carl: (sich auf eine aus dem Nichts aufgetauchte Sänfte setz) Lasst uns das Dings da suchen!!

Die Anderen: ??????

Carl: Tschuldigung. Es fällt ihm sehr schwer sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen. (aus der Sänfte steig)

Mädchen, das wie Hanna aussieht und einen roten Kapuzenumhang trägt: (mit Essenkorb in der Hand des Weges hüpf und Waldblumen pflück) (träller)

Hanna, Gandalf, Carl und Morpheus: Hallo!

Mädchen: AH! (erschrocken zur Seite spring)

Hanna: Wer bist du?

Mädchen: Ich heiße Johanna Katharina Josephine Kunigunde Jasmin Klara Jutta Karoline Juliane Karin, aber weil ich immer diesen Kapuzenumhang trage nennen mich alle Kuki! (grins)

Die anderen: (verwirrt sind)

Kuki: (Kapuze abnehm, sodass das Gesicht zum Vorschein kommt)

Hanna und Kuki: AH! (erschrocken und geschockt zurückspringen) DIE (mit dem Finger auf die jeweils andere zeigen) SIEHT JA AUS WIE ICH!!!

Morpheus: Hanna! Das ist doch nichts Neues für uns!

Hanna: Ja schon, aber…Ich liebe Filme, Bücher und Serien mit Zwillingen!!!

Alle anderen:??????????????

Hanna: Na ihr wisst schon! „Das doppelte Lottchen" von Erich Kästner, die dazugehörige deutsche Verfilmung und die veränderten amerikanischen Verfilmung „Eins und eins macht vier" und mein Favorit „Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein" und die gleichnamige TV-Serie, wobei man berücksichtigen muss, dass „Eins und eins macht vier" und die Serie „Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein" mit den Olsen-Zwillingen Mary-Kate und Ashley sind, allerdings ist die Serie viel später gedreht worden, und der Film „Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein" ist eine Doppelrolle von Lindsay Lohan, die jetzt mit „Mean Girls" , auf deutsch „Girls Club", den Durchbruch geschafft hat, was damit eigentlich nichts zu tun hat.

Alle anderen: ???????????????????? HÄ?????

Morpheus: Worauf zum Teufel willst du eigentlich hinaus???

Hanna: Können wir sie behalten?? BIIIIIIIIIIIIITTEEEEEEEE!!!??

Kuki: (verängstigt ist) Eigentlich muss ich jetz zu meiner Oma, die is nämlich krank un-

Hanna: NEIN!!!! Die wird dich auffressen!!!!!!!!!

Kuki: (Angst hat) (wegrennen will)

Morpheus: Wir dürfen nicht einfach so Menschen aus Dimensionen entfernen!

Hanna: Aber das haben wir mit Valetto doch auch gemacht!

Morpheus: Stimmt… Aber da gibt's einen Unterschied. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht welchen, aber es gibt einen.

Carl: Ähm…vielleicht, dass ich im Körper eines Brotes war, was ich als Notfall bezeichnen würde!?!

Morpheus: Genau! Siehst du!

Hanna: Aberaberaberaberaberaber……Biiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeeee!!!!!!! (sich flehend hinknie, Hände falt und Dackelblick aufsetz)

Morpheus: NEIN! Nur bei einem Notfall!

Hanna: (wimmer) Aber ich bin einsam! Alleine! Ohne Freunde!! Ist das etwa kein Notfall?!?

Carl: Ach was! Du hast doch eine Freundin! Ute!

- Stille -

Alle: Okay! Nimm sie mit!

Hanna: (hüpf) Juhuuuu!! Yippie!! Wohooo!!! (Kuki an den Händen pack und mit ihr im Kreis hüpf)

((( Dimension 2, also bei Ute, Pippin, Jamie, Willi und Spiderman )))

Ute: SCHEIßE!!

Pippin: Was denn?

Ute: Durch das ganze Gewirbel is mein schöner Kaffee total verschüttet!

Willi: Du warst das??!! (ihr eins mit der Schaufel übersemmel)

Ute: Aua!!

Jamie: The lovely coffee I made for you!

Ute: Ja! Alles verschüttet! All die kostbaren Tropfen Koffein!

Jamie: All the wonderful spices, mit denen ich dieses wunderbare Heißgetränk noch verfeinert habe!

Willi: JA! Ja, all das hat sich brühend heiß und klebrig über mir ergossen! (beide mit seiner Schaufel hau)

Ute und Jamie: Au! Verdammt noch mal! Jetz hör halt amal auf andere Leute mit deiner dummen Schaufel zu schlagen!

Willi: Zuerst verbrennt ihr mich mit glühend heißem Kaffee und tötet mich dabei fast und dannbeleidigt ihr auch noch meine Schaufel?!?!!

Spiderman: Ich will euch ja nicht stören. Aber nur so ne kleine Zwischenfrage: Wie sind wir hierher gekommen und vor allem WO ist HIER eigentlich???

Ute: Das waren schon 2 Fragen! Aslo wenden wir uns wieder dem Kaffeeproblem zu!

Pippin: Er hat aber irgendwie Recht! Wir müssen doch nach wie vor Mittelerde, die Welt und das Unversum retten und du weißt, dass es eigentlich geheißen hat, dass es dabei keine Kaffeepausen gibt. Also sei froh und wenden wir uns wieder Wichtigerem zu.

Ute: Is mein Kaffee etwa nicht wichtig genug?? Hä? Hä?!!

Pippin: Naja, im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass uns ein kleines grünes Männchen anstarrt, als wären wir vom Mars, is es tatsächlich nicht wirklich wichtig! (auf kleines grünes Männchen deut)

Ute: Irgendwie hab ich das dumme Gefühl, dass an deiner Aussage was Wahres dran is, dass bloß die Fakten ein bisschen vertauscht sind.

Kleines, grünes Männchen: Miep?!

Alle: AAAHHH! (wegrennen)

Nur Ute: (stehen bleib) Oh1 Wie niedlich! Putzig! (patt patt patt) Knuffig! (kleines, grünes Männchen knuddel)

Kleines, grünes Männchen: ??? Aaahh! (wegrenn)

Ute: ??? Aber wo seid ihr denn nun alle? Hallo?! (sich einmal um 360 Grad dreh) Haaallooo?!?!

Pippin: (vorsichtig hinter einem Felsen vorlug) Is es weg?

Ute: Ja, leider. Dabei war es doch so entzückend!

Pippin und Willi: (hinterm Felsen) ENTZÜCKEND???!!! Das war ein riesiges Monster!

Ute: Aber nein! Es war doch ganz klein.

Pippin und Willi: RIESIG!

Spiderman: Das hängt wohl von der subjektiven Meinung ab!

Jamie: I think he's right.

Spiderman: Juhuu!

Willi: Begeben wir uns also auf die Suche! (schaufelschwingend aus seinem Versteck komm und in irgendeine Richtung renn)

Die Anderen: (ihm folgen)

- eine halbe Stunde später -

Willi: Sind wir schon da?

Alle: Nein!

Willi: Sind wir schon da?

Alle: Nein!

- plötzlich -

Alle: (abrupt stehen bleiben)

Pippin: Ich glaub ja.

Willi: Echt?!

Irene: (in sonderbarem, schwarzen Outfit vor ihnen steh)

Ute: Irene? Was machst du denn da?

Viele weitere, gleichaussehende Irenes: (hinter der ersten Irene hervortreten)

Ute: Aber aber??? Wie? Bist du etwa … Agent Smith?

Irene (sprich Irene 1, sprich das Original): Mrs. Agen Smith um genau zu sein (Hand mit Ehering hochhalt) (grins)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oy!! Das wird doch nie was! Wir werden sterben!! Alle sterben!!! … na ja, was soll's. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


End file.
